Amnesia
by Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru
Summary: I woke up with no memory of who I am, or where I came from. But for some reason whenever I see a place or certain people I remember stuff about them. Both past and future of those people and places. Why is that? Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Amnesia

**I do not own Naruto...no matter how hard I try...**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

It was comforting, yet terrifying to me. I was alone, but something inside of me was telling me otherwise.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a strange room that I was sure that I had never seen anything like it, but when I tried to remember something my head would hurt.<p>

"Ah, you are awake." A woman said coming into the white room. I turned my head towards the voice and tried to get up. "No, no, no. You should not try and get up, there has been severe damages to your body, though they are healing good."

That was the pain I was feeling right now.

"Can you tell me what caused that much of damage?" She asked holding a chart.

I frowned trying to think back on what happened but there was only darkness so I shook my head no.

It was her turn to frown, "Can you tell me your name and what village you come from."

Again there was that strange darkness, "I cannot remember anything."

"You must have amnesia." She said writing something down on a clipboard, "Do not worry, this is a hospital and if you need anything my name is Kara."

"Could you mind telling me where I am?"

She smiled, "You are in a small village in the country of Water called, Shuro. Now if you could get some more rest, we will try and get your memory back after you are healed."

I closed my eyes once the nurse had left. It was frustrating not knowing anything that happened in my past. Sure I remembered all the basics; like how to walk, talk, and cook, but other then my age (which was thirteen) I remembered nothing.

Eventually I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the nurse was back with a doctor. I stayed at the hospital for the next week running tests, making sure I was able to do all the everyday things.

My memory was being a bitch and not coming back to me.

"I have some news I want to run by you, Hikaru." The doctor came into my room, I looked up at him setting a history book down at the stand besides my chair. You see at the beginning of the week they asked me what my name was, and the first thing that came to my head was Hikaru so we just stuck to that.

"What news?" I asked, being a little suspicious of him. He likes to play practical jokes only on me, but he never hurts me while doing them.

He chuckled when I tensed up, "Good news." I relaxed. "Since there has been nothing wrong with you, besides the amnesia, we have decided to discharge you from here." I frowned, and he held up his hands, "We have been discussing for the past couple days on what to do with you, when a couple in their early thirties overheard our conversation. They cannot give birth to children and would consider to adopt you if you like them. They would also like to meet with you several times before you give your answer."

I thought about it for several minutes before answering, "Sure, what have I got to lose?"

Shaking his head he flared his chakera to let the couple know that they can come. The only reason I knew that he did it was I felt that flare a little, I glared at him. "You so need to teach me how to do that."

"So you can get back at me for all the jokes I pulled on you? I don't think so." He said, grinning evilly at me.

I snapped my fingers, "Damn, you caught me."

I had a small panic attack when the door started to open, I made sure that my thin dark brown shoulder length hair was not in a weird position. My outfit was not the best since it was a plain t-shirt and baggy pants that my doctor had found.

"Hikaru, meet Mr. and Mrs. Fushi." He said as the couple came in. The man was tall, had some mussel and had dark brown hair. He wore a long-sleeved blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, he wore black pants with blue ninja sandals. The woman had dirty blonde long hair and was almost as tall at her husband. She wore a dark purple kimono that went down to her knees, and wore ninja sandals with heels.

I stood up as they walked over to me, Mr. Fushi held out his hand. "My name is Ushiro nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and nodded, then I looked to the woman and shook her hand, "And my name is Kami."

"Nice to meet the two of you, as you probably know already my name is Hikaru." I replied.

The doctor coughed, "If you guys do not need me, I have to make my rounds." With a wave he left the room.

The next few minutes was spent in an awkward silence, because I don't think I have ever done this before. "Would you guys like to sit down?" I asked, reverting back to my shy side since I do not know them. Yet.

They sat down on the only couch in there while I sat down crisscross style, and once more the awkward silence came into the room.

"So tell do you want us to share a little about ourselves first or do you want to go." Kami asked, breaking me and Ushiro out of our staring contest that we started randomly.

I thought for a bit, "I guess I can tell you what little I know." So I told them what I had found out during that one week since I woke up. I was picky with my food, I loved anything that had to do with puzzles and adventure, and I had a gift of drawing scenery but not people. My favorite color was blue and I wasn't into the girly stuff except rare occasions.

Once I was finished they told me about themselves. They have been married for three years, they own a small tea house where they serve sweets and different tea's. They had traveled during their first year in marriage so they could taste different kinds of tea's. Ushiro loves to be challenged in everything, he is a very sweet guy once you get to know him, if you are not on his bad side. Kami tends to say what is on her mind without thinking about it, she also loves to cook new things that make people happy.

After a few more visits with chatting with the couple I had decided on an answer. I had asked the doctor and the said couple to come after the third day that I knew them. Once they were in the room I put on a strait face, "I have decided." I paused for the dramatic effect, all of them started to worry, I couldn't stand it any longer so I broke into a wide grin. "I would very much like it if you were my parents."

They sighed in relief as they also grinned, Kami ran forward and hugged me, Ushiro followed closely after. "Welcome to the family, Hikaru Fushi."

I hummed happily, I could get used to this. But one thing still rang in my mind.

Why had I lost my memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the first chapter. This has been in my head for a little bit so I decided to write it out and post it. If people like it, then I will continue. If not then I will update whenever I have free time (which isn't a lot) So hope yall enjoy it ^_^ <strong>


	2. The start of the journey

The start of the journey

Hikaru's Pov:

It has been three years since I have had my amnesia and moved into my new parents house. During that time I have been helping out with their store, and learning all the history to the land.

"So it's your last day?" Atori asked, as I served him some sweets and tea. He is one of the regular costumers that has been going here for a long time.

I nodded, "Yes, I plan to travel all around to see if anything jogs my memory."

Most of all this small village knew my problem, and some even helped me out everyday. One time when someone mentioned Konohagakure I remembered flashes of that place. It also concluded Sunagakure, Amegakure, and Iwagakure. This happened two months ago, and after thinking about it and talk about it to my parents, I decided to travel to those places.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Monie worried for me, she was like a grandmother to me.

I grinned as I cleaned up the table, "Don't worry, I learned everything from my parents." Which in a sense was true. You see two years ago I learned that my parents were former ninjas, and after several weeks of bugging them, they taught me. I now know what my two nature chakera forms, my main one is Water, and my second is Earth, although I am still getting used to my earth chakera.

"Well we are going to miss you kid." Atori said.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I am going away forever, I will be back in a year or two."

"But that won't stop us from missing you."

"I know, I will try and hurry. If my memories want to come back."

That is how I spent my day at the Tea shop, saying my goodbyes to the village, and talking to everyone. My parents gave me the afternoon off to give me enough time to get all the stuff I would need on my journey.

"Hey squirt dinner is done!" Dad yelled out from the dining room.

"I am not a squirt!" I yelled back to him, as I headed to where the food was. When I walked into the room, only to move my head to the side and put up my hand to catch a shuriken. I looked to my dad who had started eating, "You need to think of something newer then that." I said with boredom, as I threw it back at him.

He chuckled as he put it away, "Just making sure that you will not stop practicing your techniques."

I smiled and nodded as I started eating, "I will, and I will not get caught training. I learned from the best."

They smiled proudly at me as we talked about what happened during the day. Then after dinner I decided to double check everything in my pack. It included extra clothes, toiletries, a small tent, and my money bag. The food was in sealing scrolls that my parents gave me, not to mention an umbrella, it was all the stuff a normal traveler would have. The weapons would be hidden carefully so that they are easy to reach yet hard to find.

I decided to turn in early for the night since I was going to get up early for a head start on my journey.

-Amnesia-

My eyes opened right at six o' clock, and knowing that once I woke up this excited I would never get to sleep, so I stretched and got up. I took a quick shower before changing into my traveling outfit. It consisted of navy blue tang top, with an unbuttoned sleeveless black jacket that reached the floor. Forest green cargo pants with two pockets at the knees, ninja boots on my feet and black fingerless gloves.

I brushed my mid length almost dry hair, hid all my weapons on and in my clothes, and put on my one strap backpack before skipping to the kitchen.

"Mom you didn't have to make breakfast." I said, looking at my Mom who was cooking away.

She looked at me, "Nonsense dear, you have a long journey ahead of you. The least I could do is send you off with a full belly." She turns towards me with a kitchen knife, "Now go join your father in the dinning room."

"Yes Mother." I yelped, running out the door before she decided to use that knife against me.

I walked into the dinning room and sighed as I sat down, my Dad looked up from his newspaper, "She threatened you with the knife again?"

"She's your wife, shouldn't you have a say in something." I glared at him, throwing a senbon at him.

"Yes she is my wife, but she has full reign of this house. I thought you would have known this by now." He said while catching the senbon, then he examined it, "You have done good with the chakera encoded senbon."

I rolled my eyes and caught my senbon that he threw back at me, "Well I haven't paying attention to that, between helping out at the Tea shop and my training, I do not notice these types of things."

"But it's those types of details that will kick you in the ass later on."

"I know, I know."

Mom came in with our freshly made breakfast, and immediately my dad and I dug in like we had not eaten in a while. After breakfast I helped clean up, and soon we were outside.

"I am going to miss you dear." Mom said, giving me the biggest hug.

My dad grinned, "I will miss you too squirt. And for your going away gift, I thought you might like this." With that being said, he pulled out duel swords, both were arms length with the blade black as night. The handles were a hand and a half, covered with midnight blue material, and that same color was on the sheathe, it also had two straps that I can carry it on my back.

My eyes sparkled as I looked at the swords, "Do you mean?"

He nodded, "Yep you can take the Nimaiba." I squealed and gave him a death hug that did nothing to him. The reason I was excited is that those swords are my favorite weapons, they were made from the strongest metal, plus they enhance your nature chakera through them.

I took the weapon placing it on my back, throwing my backpack over it and smiled. "Thank you so much Dad." I said once more as I hugged him again.

"No problem squirt." He chuckled, ruffling my hair, then whispers, "Make sure to use that on any perverts that dare to make a move on you."

"I promise." I whispered back. I hugged my mom, and I was off with them shouting that I had better write back to them. The walk through town was small and sweet, as I said goodbye to the few people that was out this early.

Afterwords I got on a boat that was heading to the Fire country, since it was the closest country. Four hours of boredom later, I was finally there, now all I have to do is travel to Konohagakure. Which would take couple days, cause I was walking. Like a normal person.

Not much to say through those two days, all I did was walk and taste different tea's. Although one Tea shop owned asked if I was a normal traveler. I said yes, and when he looked at my swords I grinned and told him that those were for perverts.

I stood in front of the massive gates, there was a familiarity like I had seen it before, but could not think of if I had been here before. After checking through the guards at the gate and showing them my I.D. I headed into Konoha.

The village was very pretty, all the streets had trees in them and it was beautiful. At the end on the village on the side of a huge cliff, were four huge faces and for some reason I knew the names of them.

I walked around the village seeing the sights that I somehow knew. Soon I found a nice tea shop and ordered their special tea with some dango's.

"Where is everyone?" I asked out loud.

The owner looked up at me, "Well everyone is at the Chuunin exams, it is a very big thing in Konoha."

I frowned when I heard that news, but froze as my head suddenly hurt.

**A/N: I love cliff hangers! To those who actually read this story, thx. I know its kinda boring, but I don't like rushing into things while writing a story. But don't worry there will be some action in the next chapter and so on. Plz Review! Until next chapter!**


	3. Headaches

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...unless Kishimoto dies and I got a ton of money and buy it...yeah that will never happen...so I only own Hikaru.**

Headaches

Hikaru's Pov:

My head pounded like it was going to explode from all the information that entered my brain. Flashes of images entered my head at an alarming rate, all of them included stuff that happened around this time in Konoha.

"Are you all right?" The owner asked, when he saw me wincing in pain.

I straitened up and smiled, "Yes, it was a minor headache." He left me alone, and I quickly drank the rest of my tea, put money on the table, and quickly walked away. I do not know how, but I knew that in the middle of the Chuunin exams, the Sound and Sand were going to attack here, and I need to be far away when this happens.

I walked calmly but fast as I reached the gates, nodding my head in farewell to the guards. As soon as I was far enough away from the border of the huge village, I vanished like the wind, moving myself farther west.

Sighing, I walked on the main road making sure that I looked like a normal citizen. I knew that the village would be ok, minus a few deaths, but if I interfere with those events I would be delayed on my journey, not to mention I would be in a cell for knowing stuff.

Knowing that I should never get caught, I walked until it grew dark and found a village to stop for the night. As I lay down in bed something was bugging me in the back of my head, but no matter how hard I try to think about it, the further away it got.

The next several days I spent traveling, drinking tea, and having fun along the way. The fourth day I realized that I have not been practicing at all, I was being lazy. So with that in mind, I went out to find a secluded spot that I can train without any interference.

"This will do." I said to myself, as I set my pack down on a tree trunk and looked at my surroundings. It was nice clear open meadow with a small pond over to the right of me, and it trees surrounded the clearing.

I started off going through the moves of my water attacks, making sure I had complete control of where I wanted to move the water. After an hour of using several water techniques, I moved on to my second nature chakera, earth. It took me two hours to complete the little jutsu's that I knew, because I still had trouble with getting the firmness down. Then I practiced my favorite of all, my duel swords, I did it with and without my chakera.

Once I finished with my taijutsu, I did the thing that required me to regain my spent chakera and control it; meditate. One of the reasons why I couldn't get my earth nature down is that I was not patient enough, it is also a reason why my dad forced me to meditate after I trained.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice called out from out of nowhere.

I stiffened and opened my eyes, there was not supposed to be anyone around here for at least twenty kilometers. My eyes quickly spotted where the voice came from, two people stood at the edge of the clearing. The first one was huge and looked like a shark, he was blue and had gills on his face. The second one was smaller then the first one, but still taller then me, his black hair was in a pony-tail and he had onyx eyes.

Both wore the same black cloak with red clouds on them. My head hurt once again.

"Who are you?" I asked, but I knew the names of both of them, and about their whole organization.

"I was wondering where this chakera was coming from. To think this little girl has a ton of it." The blue guy, Kisame, said to his partner, ignoring my question.

"Excuse me?"

He still ignored me, "Do you think I can fight her? Samehada is getting restless."

I forgot to mention his huge ass sword on his back.

"Hn." There goes the famous Uchiha language.

Kisame smiled and faced me, "Hope you are a challenge, I haven't had a good fight in a while."

I paled, knowing that he was a monster when it came to fighting anyone, I had to get away from him. So I did what every normal person would do in this situation, when he swung his sword, I poofed the hell away.

"I love it when they run."

Five kilometers was how far I got before the stupid Weasel decided to appear in front of me, causing me to stop running.

"Why are you helping him out?" I asked, slowly stepping backwards.

"Because I asked him to stop you from running any further." My eyes widened, and I ducked barely missing his sword.

I popped down in the earth then right up several yards away from the two S-class criminals. By the time Kisame turned around, I had already weaved the signs for my attack.

"Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet!" I shouted, firing several water bullets in shape of dragons.

"My, my, we have ourselves a girl who can use water." Kisame said, grinning as he took the attack head on, "I needed a shower today."

It took all my concentration not to shake in fear, that jutsu was one of my best, and it hardly did nothing to him. I pulled out my twin swords, since fighting with jutsu was pretty much useless right now, I had to fight sword with swords.

=/

Five freaking hours. That's how long the fight lasted, five hours. Guess what the result was...If you guess me being beaten, then you guessed right. I was drained of both chakera and energy, blood covered most of my body because of that sword. My swords were over by the Weasel, and Kisame was only breathing slightly with minor wounds.

"Any last words?" He asked, his fully uncovered sword pointed at my neck.

I took a deep breath on the ground, damn this isn't how I wanted to die, I barely got to find out about myself. "I hope your death is painful. And your partner does look like a weasel." At least I didn't die a stupid death alone.

He shook his head and lifted his sword. Right before he brought it down, I freakin blacked out.

0.o

My head hurts...Wait a minute, why would my head hurt if I am dead. Shouldn't I be free of pain? I opened my eyes, with a lot of effort, and noticed three things. First, I was bound on the ground. Second I still had no chakera. And third there was a fire going.

As I was trying to figure out why, two pairs of feet entered my vision. Damn this just wasn't my day.

"Now tell me why you knew about my name."

Yes, he talked. Damn.

****A/N: Yays! I got an review on this story :) Thanks to DreamersEclipse for being the first reviewer. I would have gotten this chapter out earlier, but all my teachers decided to give me a bunch of homework all at the same time...Gotta love college...Hopefully I will have free time after midterms, but until then I will try and write the next chapter soon. So plz review! It makes me happy and want to write ;) Until next chapter! ****


	4. Suna

Suna

Hikaru's Pov:

"I am still waiting." Itachi spoke once again. I was still amazed that he spoke more then one phrase per hour, though how I knew that, I am still figuring out.

"I said you look like a weasel, I did not say anything about it being your name." I said, looking up at him, it's hard to put annoyance in your voice when you have no energy and almost no chakera. But I still have my sarcasm, I would die without it. "The way you have your hair reminds me of one, also you are fast."

"Hn." He said. Wait is that even a word you can say? Before I could mull over that problem, he asked me another question, "Where did you learn your skills." Scratch that, he ordered.

Since he is a natural lying detector *cough***** sharingan *cough* I had no choice not to lie or else they would have a reason to take me to their leader. "My parents."

Kisame decided to butt in, "You didn't go to an academy?"

I looked at him and frowned, "They have those for ninja?" Of course I knew that they did, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"You mean to tell me, you learned all of that fighting from your parents?" Kisame stared at me with disbelief.

I nodded, "I am a fast learner."

This was when I looked back to Itachi, who I had noticed was still staring at me. So I did what every other normal ninja would do, I stared right back. In all my life (I think) I have never lost to a staring contest, and I don't plan to start losing now.

We stayed like this for about five minutes when he decided to cheat using his sharingan.

"Cheater." I muttered before going unconscious, why can't I have a cool blood line like that?

I woke up expecting to be on someones back, but surprisingly I was still tied up on the ground by the non existence camp site. After a few minutes I got out of the ropes and found out that I got a fourth of my chakera restored.

The only thing I could find around the area was a crow feather, the message I could understand completely; We will be watching you. Sighing I threw the feather away and looked at my belongings. I had used most of my weapons, but the rest of them were missing.

"I bet that pervert did it." I muttered to myself, then noticed that my clothes and pack were shredded, "Well at least the stuff and my clothes in my pack are ok." Then I realized two things, one Itachi took my katanas, and two, "I totally forgot to take off my weighted bracelets."

Sighing, I then quickly found a nearby lake to wash myself.

"Damn it." I cursed, as the water touched my open wounds but I got used to it as I washed all of the blood off of me. While I was still in the lake I used a minor healing jutsu on my wounds, the best I could do was only to close them up.

After I changed clothes, which were the same, I climbed a tree to figure out where I was since they took me somewhere. I was surprisingly closer to Suna territory, just maybe several hours of walking and I will arrive at the desert.

While I jumped down and started walking west, one question was on my mind. Why did they let me live?

It ended up taking several hours to walk to the end of the forest, the only reason being that I wanted to save my energy to cross the desert. Noticing that it grew dark out, I decided to sleep in the forest for the night, it is better to travel during the day.

I woke up as the sun rose, a habit that I have gotten used to when my parents taught me. With nothing else to do I shishuned about two miles away from the sand village, no need to scare the jounin right away.

"Well this is boring." I muttered to myself, as I walked the two miles. Sand just was not one of my favorite places to live around. After showing my Id, I was let in Suna, which was very different from the other places in my travels.

The first thing I went to do was, finding a job. Sure I can survive in the wilderness by myself, but how am I going to replenish my weapons with no money. And thus my mission to find a job began.

"We aren't looking for anyone right now." The guy at a tea shop said, before focusing on making tea in the back.

I sighed, that was the sixth tea place that I have been to in the past two hours, none of them seemed to be hiring for a small period of time.

"You are interested in working at a tea shop?" A voice called out to me, I turned to see an older guy looking at me.

I nodded, "I am traveling everywhere to learn about the different tea, but I need to save up for traveling again."

He studied me, "How long can you work?"

"About a month." I answered.

"I do need another hand while I teach my son how to make every tea we make, but I want to see how well you do in a shop." He said, I nodded once again, knowing that you can't just hire anyone without seeing how well they do a job.

Five minutes later he lead me to his shop, which was small but very nice, it reminded me of my parents shop.

"Take thirty minutes to get yourself familiar with the place." Kuma said, we had traded names on the way to the shop.

I took ten minutes memorizing the menu and different types of tea, they had roughly the same tea as we did, but with a few missing and a few extra.

"Excuse me , I would like a jasmine tea with dango." I looked up from behind the counter to see a man sitting down looking at me. After realizing that I was the only person up front, I nodded grabbing a pen and paper.

"I need a cup of jasmine tea." I yelled to the back room, and started to put the fresh dango on sticks.

"I thought I said thirty minutes." Kuma said, came through the back with the tea.

I grinned as I grabbed the tea and put it with the dango in front of the man, "You did but no one else was up here."

He sighed, but agreed to let me start doing stuff early, "Just don't mess up the orders." Was his only warning, I saluted, tied on a blue apron, and got busy with the costumers.

"How long have you been in the tea business?" He asked, as I cleaned up once everyone had left.

"About three years." I replied.

He smiled and brought his hand out in front of him, "Then you are hired for a month."

I grinned and shook it, "Thank you. Treat me well."

Finally things were starting to look up. But I had this feeling at the back of my mind that it wasn't going to be for long.

**A/N: He he he, you thought they were gonna take her :) nope not now. Plus it wouldn't be reasonable right now, it would be too weird. School will be started back up next week so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. So plz review. Until next chapter!**


	5. Leaving the Village

Leaving the Village

Hikaru's Pov:

The three weeks went by fast, I worked most of the days and the free time I had I was training and sleeping. I got my weapons the second week, when the guy at the store gave me a questionable look I simply said it was for a friend of mine that was very busy.

I worked most of the day, and all of the people that came here loved me as I chatted with them while I worked.

"I will see you tomorrow!" I called to Kuma, once I had cleaned the tables and put up my apron.

He walked in from the back, "You can sleep in tomorrow. Come in at noon."

I grinned, "Thanks, see you at noon!" I walked towards my small apartment, the land lady let me stay for the month, so long as I didn't destroy anything, I even payed her rent. About halfway there I saw a red-headed boy with a sand gorge on his back, and with the familiar headache I knew who he was.

So being the person that I was, I went ahead and stopped to stare at him wondering when he would notice me. It was five minutes before he spoke, "Why are you staring at me." With him it was never a question.

I blinked, then gave an evil smirk, "Because you look like a panda." And before he could ki...I mean question me I shishuned to my bedroom, knowing that I should probably stay away from that family. Maybe I should remind myself to think before I say anything I shouldn't, well at least I didn't say his name.

The next morning I woke up two hours before noon, I normally don't do that but I trained late last night. I cracked my back, "Never again that late." I muttered to myself, as I went to the bathroom.

I walked around the hidden village for a while before finding a nice place to eat.

"Why did you call me a panda?"

It took every bit of my training to not act surprised when Gaara suddenly appeared, sitting down at my table across from me.

"Because you do look like one." I replied, eating my sandwich.

He stared at me, "Is there something wrong with you?"

That is when I realized that this is after the Chuunin exams, and hes not a psychotic killer. I grinned, "Yes, yes there is. I'm just not sure what."

The next several days was interesting to say the least, I never knew that Gaara was a philosophical talker. Whenever I wasn't working I was with him, talking about nothing and everything, it was very nice to talk to someone like that.

"Well, tomorrow I am going to leave." I told Gaara. The morning before I went to my last day of work.

"Couldn't you just stay here?" He pouted, I almost died of cuteness and took him home. Almost.

"I can't. I need to travel more, but if I get the chance I will come by and visit you again." I said, he nodded but still looking sad. I hugged him goodbye and went to work.

I heard a muffed hello come from in the table area, I was taking out a pipe to unclog it, when I called out. "Just order when your ready."

"I would like two Earl Grey teas, and an order of dango." I heard a man's voice say.

"Okay, I will have it out soon." I said, before sticking my head in the back to tell Kumo the order. I quickly replaced the pipe and made sure the sink worked once more. After I washed my hands, I made the dango while waiting for the tea to be done.

Once the order was complete, I put it on a serving tray and went over to the table with two men, and put down their tea and dango. "Here is your order. Hope you. Enjoy...It.." It was then I looked at who the men were. Damn. "What are you doing here?" I accused, and I was doing good hiding my chakra too.

"You were rather hard to track down." The big blue beast said, I give you three guesses to who that is. "But it just so happens that Samhade loves your chakra a lot."

I hate that sword.

"Why would you want to track me down?" I asked, thinking of ways to get away from them.

Itachi stared at me, as if saying 'do you even have to ask?' and then saying out loud, "Our leader is interested in you."

With that I froze, knowing full well that that was not good for me.

Kisame grinned, "Yeah. It's not everyday that a girl can fight me for five hours. Hell, the last girl shinobi I fought lasted only thirty minutes."

I weighed my chances to escape from them, but with them being S-class criminals my chances are not good.

"I have work." I said, before turning around and going back to work. Surprisingly they let me work, though it was damn intimidating with them watching me all the time. After couple hours of them watching me, and me almost dropping the dishes, they vanished and I almost sighed in relief.

I finished work several hours later, and said goodbye to Kumo and his son, he gave me my last paycheck and told me to be safe. Knowing that Itachi and Kisame weren't hanging around for the fun of it, I shishuned to my room.

After scanning the room for them or traps and finding none, I grabbed my already packed backpack and shishuned out of Suna.

I had just made it to the trees when I heard it, "Damn sword." I swore, after nearly getting killed by that stupid thing. Again.

"Not trying to run away are ya?" Kisame said, as I turned to him.

I smirked, "No, I just wanted to travel without two S-class criminals." Sarcasm is the best form of communication.

He shook his head, "That won't do. We are under strict orders to bring you to him, so we can talk."

"You can either come with us on your own. Or we can make you by force." Itachi said behind me. I had to force myself not to look back at him, since he probably had his Sharingan trained on me.

"I like to make things difficult." I shrugged, before dashing off to the right, hoping to get away. But I didn't get far as Kisame appeared in front of me sending a kick to my stomach. I managed to block that with my arms, but that did not do a damn thing when I collided with another body, which I assumed that it was Itachi.

In an instant he had my arms behind me and tied up with chakra encoded rope so that I could not use my chakra. I tried to break out of his hold, but he was a lot stronger than me, I was like a toddler to his strength.

"Told you." Kisame smirked, the last thing I saw was him walking towards me.

My last thought was; I need to train more.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, two days after I uploaded the last chapter I got sick for a whole week. Then I had a bunch of homework for college, and now I have finals coming up in a month.**

**Nothing else much today, beside me working for 9 hrs today that doesn't even get me a lot of money too...I need a better job...I'll prob think of something better to say in a day -_-**

**So how are yall? Just wondering...If there's anybody out there...and I just spent 5 minutes trying to figure out it that was a song I knew...yeah I have no life. So plz review, me likes it. Until next chapter!**


	6. Akastuki's leader

**I do not own naruto -_- **

Akastuki's Leader

Hikaru's Pov:

I woke to rain. That's right, rain. It took me a few minutes to open my eyes, since I had an headache from getting knocked out. My hands were still tied behind my back, but even though I can't use my chakra, most of it was gone.

That is when I realized that I was curled up on Kisame's back, his sword holster holding me there. Well that just answered my question to where my chakra went. I turned my head to see where we were.

Shit. I was in the one place I wanted to avoid being in at all cost, the one place that made it difficult to get out. Amagakure, The Village Hidden in the Rain.

"You woke sooner than I expected." I heard Itachi say.

I attempted to shrug, but that didn't work so well, "What can I say, I recover fast." I squirmed in the small space, "Any chance you can let me down?"

"Not a chance."

Damn, this rain was making me uncomfortable, and I knew why. I blame the headaches, they started all this information flowing through my head. I tried to look it up in Suna's library, but I could not find anything that relates to what I have.

They arrived at the tallest building, where I knew that _he_ was in there. '_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts'_ I thought, then the doors closed, _'I am going to get killed.' _

After a few minutes of walking in this maze of a tower, they reached...Another door. I know shocking right? Itachi grabbed my shirt, hoisted me out of the holster, set me on the ground, before opening the door and shoving me in there.

The room was dark and I couldn't even use my chakra to see it, not that I would. A few seconds after we entered the room, is when I felt him. Just imagine what scares you the most, then times it by one million, and you get close to what I felt.

"This her?"

I took a step back, my instincts told me to run far away. Before I could move any further Itachi gripped my shoulder. "Yes."

I could feel him staring at me, and the headache started to form at the back of my head.

"Good. I will summon you when I'm done with her." I went completely white when I heard that, I was either going to get killed, or spill my guts and then get killed. Now usually I am a pretty optimistic/sarcastic person on life, but when you are up against the leader of an S-class criminal group, you are going to die.

They both nodded and once Kisame handed him a scroll, both guys left the room leaving me to face my death.

There was a silence once the door closed, and I took that moment to steel myself for the worst.

"Why didn't you hold back with your fight against Kisame." He said.

I was about to open my mouth to deny it, but he flared his chakra as a warning not to so I settled for the truth. "I had just finished training, and was in the process of regaining my chakra when they found me."

"Do you know anything about my group."

I frowned at that, my headache spiking as the information came in, "No." While that wasn't true, it wasn't false either. I did not know the Akastuki until Kisame and Itachi found me, and all I know is the members of the group.

"If that is true, than why did you grimaced." He spoke.

Shit, he saw the grimace that I tried to hide with my frown. "Because I have a headache. They come and go a lot."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a green glow, and my heart just about stopped. After five minutes the glowing stopped, but unfortunately my headache didn't, dang that theory went out the bag. Another silence entered the room, I could not do anything but stand there and be alert for any new surprises.

"Where did you get your training." His voice rang out again.

"My parents, mostly my dad." I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask for their names.

"Names."

Damn. "Kuma, and Toru Tashi." Really that's all I could think of? I focused on my heartbeat making sure that I would not get caught lieing, while waiting for the next question.

"What village do you come from."

"A small village, about thirty kilometers southwest of Kirigakure. Nothing ever happens there." I gave him the general direction of the village, but hopefully he wouldn't send someone over there, I like all of the people there.

After a moment of silence I heard foot steps a few minutes later, entering the room quietly, "Put her in a room, and make sure she stays there." He said, and I felt a hand gripping me, forcing me to go along with whoever I was with.

As I payed attention to where he was taking me, I wondered why I was being put up in a room, normally they would just kill any person that wasn't a high ranking ninja. I was pretty sure I kept my emotions in check, and kept my body still for his harder questions.

I glanced sideways and found out that my escort was none other than the Uchiha. "Can I have my Nimaiba back?" I mean who takes a persons sword.

He turned his head and stared at me before answering, "Depends."

Sigh. Damn his stotic ways. We made several minutes of twists and turns, and finally ended up at a door. The weird thing is that the air around the room was weird, I tried to focus in on it, but the door opened before I could figure out anything.

I was pushed through the disturbance, I did not like that sensation, and the door closed behind me. The room was small, the only thing in it was a small bed. I turned my attention to the door and walked towards it, but for some reason I could not go closer than two feet from it.

After twenty minutes of failing at getting to the door, I flopped on the bed trying to think of other ways to get out of this situation. The events of the day soon came upon me, and I fell asleep shortly after.

**Third Person Pov: **

"She is hiding something." Pein said, as he looked out into his village.

"I felt no disturbance in her chakra." Konan frowned, moving next to him.

He turned his head slightly to her, "She was trained well. But you can see it in her eyes, she knows something about us. I need to figure out how to get that information out of her."

"Should I get some scrolls from the library?" Konan asked. He nodded, and as she dispersed in paper he watched his village.

**A/N: Homework...enough said. Be glad I had time to update this, I have finals starting next week _ Not to mention I have a Piano Festival tmrw morning, yeah thats gonna be fun. But we did awesome on our Beatles concert tues :) **

**Thanks to DreamersEclipse, Vivid X Dreams, and Kage kitsune 14 for reviewing this story. I love you guys :) Reviews make me smile, and I love it that ya'll like this story, it makes me want to write more. **

**Ok enough of the mushy stuff...I guess thats all the rambling that I will be doing. Plz Review! Until next chapter!**


	7. Getting to know me

**Disclaimer: I only own the names that doesn't come up in Naruto, the rest I sadly do not own. If I did, than I would go back to Naruto's fight! Stupid kabuto -_- Forever in the loop. **

Getting to know me

Hikaru's Pov:

I felt a lot better once I had woken up, sleep is always a good thing. Though once I realized where I was, my mood dampened slightly, and here I thought that it was a dream. I sat up with a little difficulty, I must warn you that sleeping with your hands behind your back is not fun at all.

After I cracked my back and neck, I worked on my next problem; getting out of here. I looked for anything sharp that might cut my bounds, but after spending a half hour I still found nothing. So I did the only thing I could think of; sat on the bed and tried to figure out what surrounded the room.

The weird thing about the chakra ropes were, was that I could feel my chakra and know when other people use it, but I could not use it myself. It was very frustrating.

It took me an hour of staring at the door to realize what it was. It was a high level genjustu surrounding the room, that only ninjas with high level chakra or eye bloodlines can open it. I layed back on the bed and weighed my options to see if I can break out.

That was an immediately no. Breaking out would mean I would need to have chakra level of that of a Hokage, and I'm only at low Jonin level.

Sometime during all my thought process I fell asleep, since my chakra hadn't fully recovered from that damn sword.

A hand reach towards me while I was still asleep, the first thing I do was threw a kick in his direction. That person caught it, and the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down. I opened my eyes and saw the Weasel raising his eyebrow at me.

I shrugged as best as I could hanging upside down, and his answer was dropping me onto the bed.

"Time to go." Itachi said, dragging me from the bed and out the door.

"You know I can walk by myself." I muttered to him, not liking being dragged from one place to the other.

"I know."

He still did not let go. Damn. But now I know that he does have a sarcastic side. Now if only I could understand the Uchiha language.

While I was figuring that out inside my head, we had arrived in a meeting room, with the occupants already in there. I gulped as I realized that the whole Akastuki was here, now for more complications. I had nicknames for all of them, its as if I knew them for a long time.

Let's see there's the Leader, Angel, Masochist Murder, Money Zombie, The Weasel, Shark, Plant man, Explosive Idiot, and the Sarcastic Artist. I stared at the last man for a minute, knowing I was going to have fun battling him with words.

Weasel dropped me in the middle and sat by his partner of the circle of chairs. They just stared at me, and I did the natural thing known to man; I stared back. Now since I didn't have eighteen eyes, or make clones, I settled for staring at Pein.

That turned out to be the worst idea that I have thought of. Now I will have nightmares tonight.

I coughed, "Why am I here?" '_And why the hell is everyone else here too?' _I asked myself.

Pein looked at me for another moment before answering, "I want to see your abilities first hand. That will decide on whether I shall kill you or not."

I paled, all life leaving my body. I am going to be killed. My mouth had gone dry, "And how am I going to do that." I had a good guess, but prayed that I was wrong.

"You are going to fight Kakuzu."

I was right about one thing, but I'm glad I didn't have to go against the Masochist Murderer. "Can I have my N-Nimaiba back?" Gah, there goes my voice.

Pein nodded at Weasel, who in turn pulled out my twin swords from a scroll and handed them to me after he cut my bounds. I smiled and strapped them to my back before being transported to the training grounds.

"Let's hurry this up." The Money Zombie grumbled, sad that he had to be away from his money for to long.

I grabbed my swords and held the left one in front of me, and the right I held backwards so that it followed up my arm. I got into a stance and we stared at each other, waiting for each other to move. Since I did not want to fight this immortal, I waited until he made the first move.

I did not have to wait long. He disappeared from my sight, and I blocked his lightning blade with my right blade then quickly turning to slash him with my left blade. It was then that I remembered that he could not be harmed by any physical attacks.

"Damn." I muttered as both of my swords did nothing against his harden skin. I saw his threads coming towards me, the first thing I did was scream, "Tentacle rape!" As I ran away, though it didn't last long as the threads held me by my waist upside down in front of him.

He had his eyebrow raised at me, but I didn't care as I was laughing at him. "Are you insane?"

I smirked, "I don't know, never got tested for insanity." I'm pretty sure that everyone else thought I was insane, or at least a little bit crazy.

"Have you given up yet?"

Rolling my eyes, I kept the smirk on my face, "Never." With that three shadow clones came up and attacked him from all the angles. Unfortunately the also got trapped upside down by his threads.

"That's it?"

The smirk did not leave, "Nope." With being said, I put my water chakra in my blades and slashed it towards him, my shadow clones doing the same, only two did it with earth chakra. While he was temperately blinded by water and earth, I slashed his threads.

The thing about my blades, is that I can use my nature chakra and mold it to any attack that I think of.

Back to the fight.

I dashed away from him, and was going to attack more, but then I realized that the money zombie was only a clone. My clones died, as I could only keep them up for about two minutes, and I hid while searching for the real one.

It took me several minutes to find him, he was over by everyone else, and when I focused my attention on them I found out that they were gathering chakra.

"Shit." I cursed, sheathing my swords and sprinting to find the exit. The fight was a distraction for them to prepare a justu, which one I didn't know, but I do not want to be around to find out.

As I almost got to the doorway, kakuzu's thread wrapped around me constricting my arms, and brought me to the circle of criminals.

"You figured it out sooner that I had expected." Pein stated.

I glared at him, "They say I'm smart for my age."

He merely grunted at me, before starting the justu. In the next minute I am hanging upside down in a room that had my memories in it.

"I'm going to get brain damage from all this hanging upside down." I muttered to myself, and I thought I heard a couple chuckles from the darkness.

I watched my life happen for the past three years, and now they know all my fighting abilities, now I'll have to come up with new ones. Thankfully all the revealing memories are locked up. They soon got to the darkness that keeps giving me headaches.

"I wouldn't mess with that if I were you." I warned them. And you know what I got in return, a pain to the stomach like I had gotten stabbed with a kuni.

They did try to get the darkness out, and all it got them was pushed out of my head. Damn, now I have a worse headache.

"Told you."

**A/N: Finals are done! Now I'll have time to write, and find a better job, cause mine sucks.**

**So should I put romance in this? I have been debating this and do not know if I should, tell me what ya'll think. And I am happy that people are reading this :) So plz leave a comment. Until next chapter!**


	8. Shadow Member

Shadow member

Hikaru's Pov:

I have always heard that someday my sarcasm would get me into big trouble, or worse killed. I never believed them. Until now.

As soon as I uttered those four words, I wished I hadn't.

Pein gave me the biggest killer intent that I have seen, his chakra made me want to run and hide at the bottom of the ocean for the next hundred years. Well I think that my headache is now gone.

"Why did that happen." He demanded in a deadly voice.

I gulped, "I do not know." The air grew colder, "Every time I try and mess with it, I get knocked unconscious."

It went back to normal temperature as Pein studied me. He then flickered his attention behind me, "Take her back to the room, we have much to discuss."

I inwardly sighed as Money Zombie dropped me to the ground, thankfully I landed on my feet, but then I was dragged by Weasel back to that damn room. Once I was back in the room I had noticed something different...I can use my chakra.

"Sweet." I grinned, and set out to find a way out of this room.

**Two hours later...**

"Damn it." I sighed, as I layed down on the bed, after adjusting my swords so they wont jab my shoulders. In the past hour I used all the justu's that I know, both water and earth, even my swords. But nothing broke the stupid genjustu.

"They always make it easy in the movies." I muttered, as I looked around the messed up room, there were earth and water all around the room. For a moment I thought about cleaning the mess I made, but I decided that I never wanted to be here so it didn't matter.

"I need to learn more about genjustu." I sighed, adding that to a list of things I need to learn.

Right when I was about to fall asleep I heard the door opening. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see none other than the Weasel coming to pick me up. He frowned as he saw the messed up room, and looked at me.

We had another staring contest, and I was going to win this one. After a minute he motioned me to follow him, to which I got up and walked towards him, without breaking eye contact. When I got to the door he didn't move, he just continued to stare at me.

I sighed getting the message loud and clear. I did the snake hand sign and the earth went into the ground, and when I dropped my hands, I stomped my foot and the water returned to me. I then crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow, as if saying 'happy now?'

He was. He then moved to the side, and guided me to Pein's office...I think that's what you call it...Or you can call it his Where-everyone-is-killed-or-tortured-room. But we can just call it his office for short.

I need to stop being distracted...By the way I won the staring contest...VICTORY IS MINE!...Anywho, back to the present. We had arrived. In the minute that Weasel flared his chakra, I took the time to brace myself for whatever happens in there. He opened the door and pushed me in, but did not enter himself.

This is it. This is where I will die.

I stood there, strait and still. I looked directly into the darkness, not wanting to look weak. Pein appears, while I stand there and look right at him. He slowly smirks, and then I heard a click. My eyes open wide as I looked down at my wrists, they each had one inch silver bracelets with tiny blue markings all over it.

I sharply look up at him, "You will be a shadow member. Those bracelets act a lot like the rings, you can communicate with everyone in this organization. It also does more than the rings."

All of the sudden I feel his chakra overpower mine, and I could not move one finger. "I know exactly where you are all the time, and if you try and run away.." A pain engulfed my whole body, and I would have fallen to the ground, had he not been keeping me frozen in place. "This will happen."

The pain faded away after a few long minutes, it took a lot to keep from breathing hard. I took a long breath as Pein studied me, "Itachi will answer any of your questions." With that I knew that I was dismissed, as I turned and opened the door I heard him say. "Welcome to the Akastuki."

I started walking, all the while looking at my bracelets, this was going to be hard to get out of this one. One thing you should always do; look when you are walking. So far I've managed to run into four walls, when I bumped into something soft that's when I looked up. It was Money Zombie.

We stared at each other for a while, before I spoke up, "What's your name?"

He turned and walked away, "Kakuzu."

Interesting...I continued to walk, this time I looked to where I was going. I walked through a doorway, and saw that I was in what looked like a living area. There were four couches all around the room all surrounding a tv, which was on. I looked back on the couch to see Masochist Murder, Idiot Bomber, and Shark.

What is with these people and staring, don't they know that it's rude? I sighed, "What's your names?" I already knew that, but I didn't want to be tortured so I'm staying quiet.

"Kisame."

"Deidara, un."

"Why should I tell you bitch?"

And there he goes. I glared at him, "Because so I can call you by your name asshole."

"Why would I want you to call me by my name whore?"

"It is polite dickless."

Kisame sighed, "His name is Hidan." And there's the cussing to Kisame, "What's your name?"

"Hikaru." I said, with the nod of my head. They went back to watching tv, all of us ignoring Hidan, and I walked out of the room. After getting lost in this labyrinth of hallways, I swear someone puts a genjustu in here, I reached the kitchen.

To my surprise the kitchen was somewhat clean, sure there are a few dishes in the sink, but other than that it was nice. Then I looked in the fridge...nothing. No food. Not even in the cabinets. Man.

"And I was getting hungry too." I grumbled to myself, shutting the last cabinet.

"I just got more food."

I jumped at the sound, and turned around to see Itachi with a scroll in his hand. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I know." Itachi said, and I closed my mouth, so I decided to glare at him while he put up the food. Stupid know it all. "Follow me." He said. Since I did not want to get lost again, or suffer the wrath of his mangekyou sharingan, I followed him.

After several minutes he stopped in front of a door, "This is your room. If you need anything, find it on your own." With that he vanished before I could say anything.

I opened, walked through, and shut the door. The room was simple, there was a bed, a dresser that was also a desk and a comforter chair. There was another door across from the bed which was on my left, which I'm guessing leads to the bathroom. The one good thing was that there was a window in front of me, and I could see outside.

I took off my swords and layed on the bed. All of what happened just caught up to me.

"Fuck."

**A/N: I noticed that this fic was getting more on my darker side, so I thought I put random things in there...Hopefully I can write it more sarcasticer, than evil...And yes I do have a problem with staring at ppls, it freaks everyone out, I can stare at them for like ten minutes without blinking. My other obsession is poking ppls I know, but lets not get into that.**

**So I tried making Dango's the other day...they looked fine...but they tasted a little dull and very chewy...even though I soaked them in the sauce...I think I went wrong somewhere in the middle of making them. My two year old niece loved them. **

**That's all I have...for now. Plz review! Until next chapter!**


	9. Anger Problems

Anger problems

Hikaru's Pov:

That night I had nightmares. The weird thing is that when I woke up, I could not remember anything besides being terrified, and a dark shadow. So for the rest of the night I layed in bed thinking of the events that just happened.

How the hell did I become a shadow member of the Akastuki?

I turned. Sure I can fight ok, and I have awesome swords, but that is no reason why the leader of an awesome group would want me. Now don't get me wrong, I have no problem with the Akastuki, they work towards a good goal. I just don't like the shadow controlling it.

I turned the other way, and frowned. Why do I know that? It seems that every question I answer, leads to more questions. My fist tightened, I looked down on it...Shit how long has it been? I thought for a minute. Too long.

I stood, grabbed my swords, and walked out of the room, not even bothering to put on my sandals. After twenty minutes of wondering I finally found the underground training ground. It was amazing, huge, and have all the natural elements. In front of me was a field of grass, with trees behind it, to my right was a small lake, and on my left was a rock field.

"Why do they have the good stuff?" I asked myself. Before shrugging and started to stretch, I did not want to be sore in a group filled with powerful men. I shuddered to think of what would happen to me if I was.

I then walked to the middle of the field. Blinding myself with a piece of cloth, I unsheathed my swords, holding my left regular, and my right backwards. Taking a big breath, I started slowly with one of the more advance sword kata's, getting faster with every twist and turn, until I was nothing more than a blur.

I even incorporated my nature chakra within my attacks. When I decided I had enough, I threw my swords in the air, before heading after it. Once I reached it, I took a hold of them and threw them down, and they hit the ground strait as a tree.

I landed on my left sword with one leg, and pushed it into the ground, sending an earth attack to a tree. Then I did a handstand gripping my swords, pushed off of the ground did a back flip in the air and sent water and earth needles that hit the tree destroying it with all three attacks.

"That was a good workout." I grinned, breathing heavily as I took off the cloth. I then walked over to the lake, took off my sleeveless cloak, walked out to the middle of the lake, and sat down to meditate, with my swords laying on my lap.

You see, if anyone was in my case they would have committed suicide, or gone crazy. But me...How shall I put it...I have a weird way of dealing with hard things like this, or someone who has pissed me off. For some reason unknown to even me, I act calm in situations, but inside I bottle up any negative energy, and turn it into anger.* If I don't take care and train to get rid of the anger, I go on a killing spree.

It is true. Two years ago I found this out, as I killed an entire gang of thugs, when they tried to mug me one night I came home late from a village two hours away.

"Not bad for a girl."

I gripped my swords, and opened my eyes to see the Sarcastic puppet leaning on a tree that I didn't destroy. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, tired of hearing that so many times. I mean, is it really hard to understand that a girl could be as powerful as guys? Stupid sexists.

"Not everyday that a girl joins this group." There he goes again.

"At least I have guts to fight." I retorted.

"How could you have guts, when you are an stick."

"Well if I look like stick then you look like a little kid."

I barely dodged a poisoned senbon, and glared at him who smirked, "What is your name?"

"If you want to find out Hikaru, then you are growing on the wrong tree." He said, before disappearing.

Damn, he had the last sarcastic comment.

Knowing that I could not meditate any longer, I got up, sheathed my swords and walked over to grab my cloak...To realize..That. He. Took. it.

"Oh hell no." I growled, "It took me weeks to find that one that fits me, and that looks good." With that I rushed out of the huge room to look for that stupid puppet.

"What are you doing up." Itachi demanded, as I had been running in the halls, locating the puppet.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to find my way around here." He gave me a look, I sighed, "Fine I was training, then a red head took my cloak when I was meditating. So I'm trying to find him."

He stared at me, before walking away, "Don't leave the base."

I had a feeling that he was in charge of me. Sigh. I shook my head, and continued to search. Fifteen minutes later I found the room.

"Give me back my cloak you bastard." I commanded, as I spartaned kicked the door open. What I saw next, was absolutely weird. "Creepy." It looked like a mad scientist mixed with a magic and a puppet show.

"You kept me waiting." A voice came out of there. I turned, but was stopped when I tried to get away, "I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Shit." I cursed, realizing that I just walked into his trap. I turned and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. "How are you doing this?" I asked, knowing full well how he was doing it, but I had to keep up my appearance.

"Why would I tell you my secrets."

"Because I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"The cat has eight more lives."

"Do you really?"

I shivered as I heard his voice from behind my ear. "Let's find out." I felt a needle on my neck, and soon I fell unconscious.

That was when I learned my first lesson in the Akastuki. Never piss off Sasori

**A/N: *This actually happens to me, I am just like that. I let it bottle up so far, that I shouted 'Fuck you' To my bossy 'princess' older sister. (I've never cussed around my family) So that is why I take karate, just for that problem.**

**I know it's short, but I felt like I had to stop there. I have been on a D. Gray-man marathon, so that will explain Sasori's weird behaviorish. Also I'm working at vbs, so I will be busy and won't be able to hardly write. **

**I have gotten a Deviart account, and uploaded an image of Hikaru, ****shadow – wolf – hikaru . Deviantart . com (remove the spaces) If anyone else wants to draw her, go ahead. I love to look at different peoples art :)**

**Anywho plz review! Until next chapter! **


	10. Meeting the rest of the members

**As requested of Tough girl (who I thank for reviewing the last chapter) Here is the next chapter!**

Meeting the rest of the members

Hikaru's Pov:

I woke up. I felt like shit. The second thing I noticed, was that I was strapped to a table. Third thing, was that I was in my underwear...I took a big breath.

"R-"

"Don't even think about it." Sasori ordered, covering my mouth. I glared at him, looked at my body then at him, asking why I was naked and strapped to a table. He got the question, "I had to run tests, and the clothes got in the way."

"Can I get up now?" I asked through his hand, it felt weird talking through a wooden hand, hope I don't get splinters.

He let go of my mouth, "You woke up a few hours early."

I shrugged, "Drugs go quickly through my system."

He went to get something, "I noticed." Then he walked back to my table with a syringe, "This will be enough."

"I hate you."

"I know."

I was unconscious yet again.

I woke again, and when I looked at myself I was once again clothed in my pants and tang top. I checked my body of any holes or any weird things, but there was nothing. The fact that Sasori took off my clothes and took tests on me, came rushing to me. I hugged my pillow, as my face turned dark red.

"I can't believed that happened." I muttered, before burrowing my head in the pillow, "I am never going to live this down." It took me twenty minutes to get the blush to leave my face, and even then I still had a faint blush on it.

Even though I was still sixteen, I was not one of those whores that just throws their body out to men, I was one of the only pure ones.

The sound of my stomach got me up from my bed. How long has it been since I've eaten? I thought back at the events, and realized that I hadn't eaten since I left Suna.

"Damn, now I look like one of those teenagers who starve themselves just to keep skinny." Now I'm not a stick, but I don't think I am fat either. I am about average, having a bit more muscle than most girls, so I have a little bit of fat on my stomach.

I made it to the kitchen pretty quickly since I have photographic memory, once I see it I can never forget it. I once walked into my parents having sex...I was scarred for life.

Anywho, once I was in the kitchen I looked at the food to figure out what I should make. I smiled, as I found the right ingredients for sloppy jo's. After finding where the pans were, I started cooking the meat. While that was cooking I grabbed the ketchup and soy sauce to add to the meat.

Soon it was done, and I put it on some bread. Grinning, I picked up the sandwich to eat...Only to take a bite out of thin air, frowning I looked at my hand. No Sandwich. I looked around, to see Kisame walking towards the exit eating my food.

"Hey!" I glared at him, "Make your own food."

He grinned, as he ate the rest of it, "It was out in the open, screaming for it to be eaten, so I obliged. You should make more." Then he left before I could say anything.

I sighed. Then proceeded to make a bigger batch of my meal, cause knowing this group, they would come and steal my food when they smell it. Stupid enhance ninja smelling. True to Kisame's word, once I had my second sandwich done, Deidara comes in.

I gulped it down in record time, "Foods in the pan." Was all I said to him, as I walked out of the room. I decided to go back to my room.

"**You must be** that Hikaru** bitch**." A voice said, out of nowhere.

My heart skipped a beat, when the Plant man came up through the floor. What is with the Akastuki members and scaring me, I mean can they at least say hello? "Who are you?" I asked, once I was sure that my voice didn't waver.

"Zetsu, **we already know all about you**." He said, then continued to stare at me. "**I wonder if she would taste good. **You know we are not allowed to eat her. **Yes, but we can always wonder. **You know women never taste any good. **We have never eaten a good ninja woman. **True."

I watched them argue back and forth, it was much weirder seeing this in person. "Um, bye." I said, then walked around him and walked towards my room. Once I reached my room, I layed on my bed and thought about the members that I have met.

When I think about it, everyone in the Akastuki besides Kakuzu, and Kisame was hot. Sure Zetsu is a clone and has a venus fly trap on most of his body, but take away that and he is cool. My favorite would have to be Itachi, he is just the definition of sexy and awesomeness. And Sasori, his sarcasm is amazing, not to mention he is very good looking.

"Heard that you had an adventure today."

Speak of the devel, "Can't you guys at least say hello?" I turned my head to see Itachi sitting in my chair facing me. He raised an eyebrow, and continued to stare at me. I sighed, "He provoked it. I was just minding my own business meditating, when he starts using sarcastic with me. Naturally I used sarcasm back."

He continued to study me, then he got up, "Come." With no choice I got up and followed him. He led me to a room that looked like the hospital room I first woke up in.

"You must be Hikaru." Angel said, I saw her sitting down on a stool besides the bed, "Come sit over here."

I walked to the bed, sat down, and noticed that Itachi had disappeared from the room.

She smiled, "Since I am the only one who knows anything about medics, I am going to examine you."

I frowned, "What did the redhead do to me then?"

"Sasori checked your organs and blood work to see if you had anything wrong with you." She rolled her eyes.

So that's what he did...I could have sworn he was testing poisons on me. "What is your name?"

"Konan. Now let's get started."

Great now I have to tell the truth since they already looked through my three years of life.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

I shook my head.

"How long ago has it been since you visited a hospital."

I thought back, "About a year ago."

Konan nodded, and wrote stuff down. For the next hour she had me do tests to make sure I was fit, and don't have any problem. When that was finished I was allowed to go do whatever I want.

Instead of going to my room, I decided to explore more of the base, so I can know the way around in case I am running away from someone. (which I know will happen at some point)

I found several hallways leading to the kitchen, and the living room. Who makes these places? A few minutes later I ended up at a end of a hallway that lead to double wooden doors. Being the curious person that I am, I opened it up to find. My paradise.

Inside the large room was hundreds of scrolls and books, basically a huge fucking library.

I grinned, "Now this is what I can live with." With that I walked into it, and started reading the first water scroll that I found.

"I see you've found the library."

I looked up to see Itachi, leaning against the wall on top of a bookshelf.

"Yes. Yes I have."

We lapsed into silence with only the turning of the pages when we read. For once I was content on staying here and just forget about all my troubles. But life isn't all that fare.

**A/N: I finished this last night, but I was too tired to post it, and I wanted to see if I made any mistakes. Welp I finished with vbs so now I can write when I'm not working or looking for work.**

**This is the first time in a couple chapters that I haven't ended with a cliff hanger. Yes I know it was a bit boring, but this story has been going a bit fast, so I'd thought I'd slow it down. But don't worry, things will start to happen a little in the next chapter. Anywho Plz Review! Until next chapter! **


	11. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Naruto. Only my oc, and any random people you do not recognize.**

First Mission

Hikaru's Pov:

"Make me food bitch."

I opened my eyes and turned around. Ok, there's Hidan who almost broke my door, and he's demanding... "Make your own." I then proceeded to fall back asleep. I like my sleep.

Suddenly I was yanked from my nice bed, and Hidan's bony shoulder dug into my stomach. "What the fuck?"

"You made good shit last time, and I want more."

I growled, "Your a S-class criminal, you can make food."

"Never."

If I did anything, he would murder me. I do not want to be sacrificed to Jashin. Hell no.

He dropped me, and luckily I landed crouching, I saw that we were in the kitchen. When I turned around, Hidan was blocking the door with his three blade scythe. He also didn't have a shirt on. Very nice abs.

I mentally slapped my face and growled at him, which made him growl back at me. Deciding that this was getting me nowhere, I went to the fridge and looked at what to make for breakfast. I found eggs, bacon, and what looks like sausage. So I started the eggs, and while that was cooking, I started the bacon and sausage look-a-like too.

Twenty minutes later I finished cooking, Hidan grabbed a plateful and headed off, without even saying thanks. I grabbed some eggs and bacon, and pored syrup over them and started eating. Once I ate I went to go to my sanctuary, on the way out Deidara came in and grinned at me, and Kisame patted my head.

That is how the week went, me hiding from mostly everyone, until someone gave up my hiding spot. Apparently Pein decided I needed more training, and so whoever I pissed off the most that day decided to train me.

I almost died when Hidan 'trained' me, I mostly dodged while thinking _'Shit, I'm going to die.'_ Over and over again, while he was laughing the whole time.

But it wasn't all that bad, most of the time I had it by myself, since the others would be on missions or just away.

I was in the library finishing a book about some earth jutsu's, when I was surrounded by crows, they disappeared and I was in the training room. I saw Itachi. Great, now I'm going to learn how many times I'm going to get slaughtered before I pass out, by the sharingan.

Before I could look in his eyes, I closed mine, tying my blindfold on my head. Now let's see if any of my training paid off.

...Ten minutes. I'm getting worse. I didn't even get a hit on him. And being the genius that he is, he got my blindfold off, and made me look into his eyes.

The room was black and white, I was chained to a wall with my hands chained up together above me, and my feet chained to the wall.

"You have improved." Itachi said, sitting with one leg keeping himself up, while the other hang down in the window of the cell.

I growled, "I still got caught by you."

"There are only few who I cannot catch." He stared off into the distance, and I vaguely knew who those people are. "Seventy two hours of torture begins."

Any sharp weapon flung out and dug into my skin, I tried not to scream but with every weapon I groaned and winced. I think it was around the second day when I heard it. My face paled as I saw millions of tiny black eight legged creatures, my mortal enemy. Spiders.

That is when I lost control of myself.

* * *

><p>I gasped as my knees hit the floor, I couldn't stop shivering as the last day in that nightmare kept repeating in my head.<p>

"That will keep happening until you can stop genjutsu."

"Yeah right. That will be the day that Hidan stops cussing." I said, trying to tell myself that it was all genjutsu, but it doesn't work.

"_Come."_

I jumped out of my skin. "Shit!" If Itachi showed more emotion, he would have been amused, but no he has to be stoic. "What was that?"

"Leader." Was all that he said, than he split up in crows. I sighed, gathered my strength and traveled underground to the outside of Pein's office. I stood by Itachi.

"Enter."

Both of us entered and stood side by side, waiting for him to speak.

"I have a mission for you."

Damn.

"You will go into town and buy supplies."

Dammit.

"I trust you not to fail this."

There goes me trying to forget I am in a criminal organization time.

"Itachi I want you to go with her."

Aka 'Make sure she doesn't tell anyone about her situation.'

He nodded, grabbed the money and we walked out the door, "I have to get coat." I said, before disappearing to my room. I put on my coat, and also grabbed my money, I need to get more clothes and sleeping pills. There is no way that I am going to get to sleep without them tonight. Besides he never said how long I can take. Always find the loopholes.

I shishuned to the entrance to find Itachi in his full Akastuki gear, including the strange hat. I looked around for an umbrella, but all I could find was one of those hats. Seriously who made something like that? I mean it looks like a flat basket...That's what I should call it from now on. The flat-basket hat.

So when I put the flat-basket hat on, Itachi grabbed my arm and opened the door, once we were outside he let go. Rain. I love the weather that rain brings, everyone else gets depressed, but get happy when it rains. But not this rain. This rain is just creepy. Damnit Pein.

"What am supposed to get?" I asked Itachi when I had entered a store that had food. You know what he did. He bloody ignored me. He just followed me, not even giving me directions to where anything was. So I did what anyone would do, I grabbed random food and hoped for the best. Once I was done, Itachi paid for it, and I stored all of the food into a storage scroll.

I found a clothing store not to far from where we were, and I found several shorts, pants, and shirts for me to wear. When I got out into the rain once more, I realized one important thing. I had no idea how to get back to the base.

"You won't happen to tell me the way back, would you?"

"Hn." He almost looked amused.

"Bastard." I muttered, then took a big breath as I closed my eyes. I sent chakra to my brain and focused on the path home. Without opening my eyes I started walking back to the base. Most people don't know this, but since chakra is our energy and can enhance our body, than that also means it can enhance our memories. Unfortunately it doesn't work on the stupid darkness in my mind.

Twenty minutes later we reached the base, and once again Itachi grabbed my arm and we entered it.

"How did you do it." He demanded, as I put down the flat-basket hat.

I smirked, "Your the genius, figure it out by yourself." Then I left. I put away the food, and went back to my room since I knew that Pein knew I was here.

After putting away my clothes, I layed down on my bed thinking about the day. Sure it was nice to get out, but with everyone staring at you because of that stupid cloak that they wear it was a bit annoying. Hopefully I won't be able to wear it, since I was only a shadow member.

I sighed as I turned to my side, hopefully I have a long time before I meet him. As I closed my eyes, red eyes flashed behind me, watching in the darkness.

**A/N: Yeah I know its a day later then a week, but I was busy with work, and my mom wanted me to help clean the house. This is a little more action, things are still a little slow, but hey I'm getting there. Eventually. **

**The whole chakra enhance to the brain I did not come up with it by myself, I got it from a book from Star Wars. I think it was _The Dark Force Rising_ by Timothy Zahn. Luke did the memory enhance with the force, and I thought 'hey why can't chakra do that too' So there you go some random information. By the way I totally recommend that author, he is awesome and my favorite Star Wars author, you should go read his stuff, if you are into SW.**

**Anywho sorry for my SW rant, I love that series :) Plz Review! Until next chapter!**


	12. Morning Games

Morning games

Hikaru Pov:

"So why am I doing this again?" I asked Kakuzu, while we counted the money.

"You lost a bet." He said, not bothering to look up from the money.

I frowned, "I don't bet." He just grunted. I stopped counting the money to recall what happened before this.

**5 hours before. **

My eyes opened as I searched the room, no water. I sighed as I looked at the clock in my room, two am.

Stupid dry mouth, I stared at the ceiling wondering if I should take the journey to the kitchen. After several minutes I decided to go face the darkness that is the Akastuki base.

The trip went fine, nothing really happened. I went to the kitchen, drank two cups of water, and went back to my room with another cup.

Before I fell asleep, I realized that those stupid sleeping pills did not work. A weight came on my bed, I immediately grabbed my kuni from under my pillow. A hand blocked me and grabbed my wrist.

"You know, my partner never let's me have any fun yeah."

Great now I have a sleep walking hormonal Deidara in my room, well shit. "Really."

"Yes, but now you're here, and that means we can have sex all the time." Deidara said happily, and then started to come in closer.

"Sorry, I don't date artists." I informed him, as I kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him back to sleep. I picked him up, put him on my shoulder, and headed out of my room. "Where is you're room?" I asked the sleeping bomber, the only thing he gave me was a snore. I sighed and decided just to dump him on one of the couches.

"Have fun." I said, after I dropped him on the couch. Once that was done, I started back to my room, though I never reached there for the rest of the night. See on the way back I saw Kisame enter a room that had a poker table, and some people around it. Before I knew it, black thread grabbed me and bound me to a chair.

"What?" Was all I could think of, as I saw who was around the table. Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu was dealing the cards. I looked at the cards in front of me, then down at my bounds, and then at Kakuzu, I repeated this several times before he got what I meant.

"We get bored sometimes, so we play poker." Kisame said, as I picked up my cards.

"At three thirty in the morning?" I asked, as we called. Before you ask, my dad was bored one time and decided that I needed to learn poker.

"Why are you up then?" Kisame asked. Kakuzu layed down a card.

I folded, and looked at Sasori, "Because you're stupid partner decided to sleepwalk to my room, and try to have sex with me."

"I do not like to be kept waiting." Sasori stated, as he raised the bet, the others called.

"At least let him do it with other people, so I don't have to deal with him." I growled, he just rolled his eyes. I pondered where he got that sarcasm, then remembered that he was raised by his grandmother until he decided to be an angry person and kill everyone. I never did get to meet her while I was at Suna.

The game lasted for three hours, and during those hours we talked, me and Sasori had several sarcasm battles, and Itachi...Was Itachi. In the end I lost, since I was playing against a Money lover, a genius, a puppet, and a shark.

The threads released from the chair, and threw me on Kakuzu's shoulder as he was walking out the door with his winnings.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked him, trying to wriggle out of my ever lasting bonds.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants." He said.

So that's where we are now; counting the money into different stacks on what they use it for, by this time I was free of his threads. Two hours later we were finished. I headed towards the door, when I heard his voice.

"Where are you going."

I turned to face him, "I am going to my room." I then turned back to the door to prove him that, and that was when I found myself hanging upside down. "What the hell?"

He didn't answer, but walked out of the room. Several minutes later I figured out where he was taking me. He dropped me when we were in the middle of the training grounds, and I barely suppressed a sigh as I stretched for the beating he will give me.

Kakuzu let out one of his hearts body, and without warning started to attack me. I didn't mind this one bit, as it gave me my taijutsu to work on, he was the only I could use it on. Sasori, I would get poisoned. Deidara, I would get blown up. Kisame, I would get mauled by his sword. Itachi would just genjutsu me. And Hidan...Ha ha ha...No. You would have to be crazy to get close to him, stupid scythe.

So after Kakuzu was content that he thrashed me enough times, which was about two hours, he let me go. I quickly grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen without anyone seeing me, and sped to my room.

I let my mind wonder as I lay in bed, wondering how Gaara is doing, how Naruto is doing with his training, and how my parents...I shot up from my bed. My parents! I got to the door before realizing that if I barge into Pein's room, I would get killed. So I layed back in bed.

I growled, Zetsu has been gone for a while, and since they went through my memories they know where my village is. As if they need anymore reasons to control me. With these thoughts I fell asleep.

_'Come.'_

I woke up with a start, it took me a few minutes to figure out who the hell was that.

_'Now.'_

Ah, it was our fearless god-complex leader. After making sure that I was presentable I shishuned to the outside, flaring my chakra to let him know I was there.

"Come in." I heard him say. I walked in to see Kakuzu there, so I stood by him as I tried to see where Pein is. "You are going on a mission." Oh joy. "You will get a bounty. Kakuzu will know where to go and will decide who you are going to get."

We nodded and walked out of the room. "Ten minutes." Kakuzu said, then walked off to do whatever he did to get ready. I got ready, putting on black pants, dark blue tank top, and a black floor length jacket with a hood. Of course I have all my weapons hidden on me, but I won't tell you where they are.

The ten minutes was up when I got to the front door, and we headed outside of the city to go get a bounty. Yay. Just what I always wanted to do... About six hours later he picked out a bounty that was ok for me, though I thought I heard him grumble something about money loss, and we found the guy.

"Really?" I asked myself, as Kakuzu just left me in the middle of the road once we had spotted him. I sighed once I realized that I had to act like a prostitute in order for me to get him alone. I took off my jacket, put it in my pack, which I turned it into a small purse, and tied my shirt so that my stomach was showing. "At least he isn't ugly."

I sat down at the bar a couple seats from him, and asked for rum from the bartender, I guess that I look older then I am. The one thing I am good at doing, is acting. I raised my glass to him. "Here's to you, in hope that there are good looking guys that aren't jerks." Then I proceeded to drink half of it, I can hold my liqueur pretty well, and rum is the only drink I like so far.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, inwardly I smiled, he took the bait.

I growled, "Every man that I have gone out with, has only stared at me and try's to get in my pants." I took another drink, "I have terrible luck with guys." Which is true, look at the Akastuki, a bunch of hot powerful guys, with huge bounty's on their head.

Thirty minutes later I dared him into showing me what a real good looking guy would do on a date. Unlucky for him we went through an alley.

"That took you long enough." Kakuzu said, as I dusted my hands.

"I didn't want to make a mess." I said, when I looked at the guy who I poisoned. "I will never do that again."

**A/N: Sorry it took me almost 3 weeks to get this out, I had no idea where to go with this chapter, but I finally managed to type it out. And the other thing that kept me, was on friday I had all my wisdom teeth taken out, plus a baby tooth that no one told me it was there...I will also be busy this month, in 2 weeks I have a mission trip to Joplin Missouri, and right after that I get my braces on the July 31. So I do not know when I'll get the next one out.**

**Welp I better get to sleep, I am feeling woozy, and hungry (I miss real food) So hopefully see you soon. Plz review! Until next chapter!**


	13. Solo Missions

Solo mission

Hikaru's Pov:

The next few weeks I went on missions, mostly bounties and supply runs. Itachi usually stayed around me most of the time that he was at the base, I guess it was because I was one of the quiet ones, since I didn't need to be babysit anymore.

I layed in my bed after finishing another book about random uses of earth technique, and I thought through everything. These past couple weeks have been normal for me, I was expecting something else from an S-class group. It almost feels like Konoha, I get missions but I don't get payed, and when I'm not doing missions I train. The only thing I don't have to worry about is crazy villagers, and the stupid elders that I want to kill.

The only difference is that I am being here against my will, stupid Itachi noticing every little detail, if it were any other person then I might have just died.

"It seems that Pein has taken an interest in you."

Shit. Not now. I thought I didn't have to deal with him for another year or two.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning to the chair that is currently facing me. _He _was there, the true leader of this group, clad in black and had an orange and black swirled mask that only showed his right eye.

"Someone unimportant right now, though you should know." He said, I could practically feel his smirk.

"What?" I asked, frowning as I tried to look into his eye. Did he know something about me?

"If it wasn't for him, then I would have it by now." He said softly, then spoke louder, "We are going to have much more conversations in the future." With that, he swirled out of the room, and I turned my head to the ceiling.

If it weren't for the fact that he said something that perked my interest, then I would have been terrified of his presence.

_'Come.' _

And there is the other leader. Is it really bad that I am already used to this? I stood up and shishuned to his office, and flared my chakra before walking in.

"You are going to go on a solo mission."

I raised my eyebrow, so now I'm trustworthy to go on a mission by myself, yay.

"You are going to locate all of the tailed demons for us." Pein ordered, then threw a scroll at me, which I caught. "This is a scroll to put the information in."

I nodded, left the room, and shishuned back to my room. Letting go a sigh of release that I didn't know I was holding, I started grinning and packing. After grabbing what little I had I put my backpack, with my jacket and katana's under that.

After Pein let down the barrier that kept me inside the base, I started out into the city keeping my emotions in place. When I got to the gate I stood there and flared my chakra, the doors opened letting me out into the world once more.

I took a big breath of fresh air, and started heading towards Iwagakure, since I did not want to give Gaara away this soon. It took me a week to get to Iwagakure, and when I was there I looked for a job. I found one working as a maid, I always knew you can get the most information when you are working as a staff for a rich man.

"So how are you doing working here as a maid?" Zack one of the kitchen staff asked me.

I shrugged, "It is very different."

He grinned as he put tea on a platter, "Since you are new here, how about I show you around here."

I took the tray, and started leaving. "I would like that very much."

The first two weeks I didn't learn anything besides gossip about who was cheating on who. On the third week was when something happened.

"Who made the tea?" Yashea asked, he was the rich guy I served.

"I did sir." I said, bowing my head. When I went to tell someone in the kitchen to make the tea, the guy who did it was on break, and no one else knew how to make it.

"This is some Damn good tea. Have you made tea a lot?" He asked.

"Thank you sir. Yes I have been making tea for three years." I replied.

He looked at me in surprise, "From now on you shall be the one who makes my tea whenever I want."

"Yes sir," I said bowing, Damn rich people, as soon as I get information on some tailed beasts I am out of here. When he was done I picked up the tray and put it in the kitchen, and then started dusting the hallways.

"So I heard that Yashea loved you're tea." Zack grinned, as we walked down one of the stone streets to the village.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, just because the regular guy wasn't there I had to make the tea. Now I'm stuck with making his tea."

He threw his arm around me, and started poking my arm, "It could be worse. You could be sending the prostitutes off from the house." I grimaced at that idea.

While we were still walking, I saw a tall guy that had red armor and a basket-hat with grey clothing. There was a five feet perimeter around him, and everyone was glaring at him as if he did something wrong.

"Who is that?" I asked, that situation looked very familiar. Look I even had that headache.

Zack looked at who I was pointing at, and immediately frowned. "He is from the wrong side. He is a demon."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes, so it's not just Naruto who gets looked down upon, it is all of them. Stupid people do not know what to do with something that they don't know, so they just hate it.

_'Investigate him.' _

Shit! I jumped a little, getting weird looks from Zack. I told him that I thought I saw a spider, before trying to calm my heart. It's been more than a month since I last heard our leader's voice, and I loved it. But I guess I have to get back to the real world now, and I was having fun too.

I paused in the library, after I said goodnight to Zack. He said 'Investigate him' how did he know who I was looking at? I looked at my bracelets, could he had put some jutsu in this that let's him read my mind?

_'It doesn't work like that.' _He told me, almost sounded like he was amused.

I got suspicious, and started looking around before I spotted her by the shadows. She had short orange hair that part of it was in a bun on top of her head, she was dressed in a t-shirt and pants.

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she nodded. "Isn't the bracelet enough?" I asked, crossing my arms. Yes I am pouting, but I will never admit that out loud.

_'No.' _He stared at me, giving me a flat stare.

Growling, I ignored him and started on my research. I didn't find anything besides his name, Han, and his basic information, other than that I got nothing.

"Haruka, you are coming with me today." Yashea ordered.

I bowed, "Yes sir."

We entered a carriage and rode it for several minutes, I wondered where we were going. I followed him inside a building and up some stairs.

"Onoki, meet Haruka, the best tea maker in this village. Haruki meet a good friend of mine, Onoki the Tsuchikage."

I bowed to the old man. Well this is interesting.

**A/N: Well I worked on this chapter so that I can get it out before I leave tomorrow morning, because I love y'all! I will not have my comp this week so I probably not get started on the next chapter until close to Aug. Now I gotta sleep. So I expect some reviews when I get internet Friday night when I get back! Pretty plz. Until next chapter! **


	14. Getting out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OC.**

Getting out.

Hikaru's Pov:

Onoki stared at me, "Back in my day, you had to be a tea maker you're whole life before you were considered good in tea making."

I almost rolled my eyes at him, "Trust me, I am good." I said bowing my head, before muttering under my breath. "Old man." He glared at me, but I just smiled as I started making some tea for him. Five minutes later my white tea was done, and I served it to the two old guy's.

I stood quietly in the corner of the office, while the two men talked. Onoki was surprised that my tea tasted so good, but he then hid it like it was nothing. On the inside I was having a quiet victory. For the next two hours I listened to the old men talk about random things. Is back problems an interesting topic to talk about for an hour?

As I filled their fourth cup of tea, they finally started talking about something interesting.

"So how are they doing?" Yashea asked.

Onoki glanced at me before answering, "They are doing fine. One is here, while the other is exploring. Though I make sure that the explorer stops by often."

My face was a mask, but my mind was whirling with the bit of information that mattered. After that, they talked more about boring stuff that I didn't even listen to. Couple more hours of that, and he finally said goodbye and we headed back towards his home.

"So who did you go and see?" Zack asked me, once I had got back into the kitchen with the tea set.

"Well. We went to a place." I smirked, drawing the mystery out.

"Come on, tell me already!" Zack whined, tugging on my arm.

I chuckled, "Oh, alright. I met the Tsuchikage."

His eyes sparkled, I was a bit creeped out. "Really? How was he?"

I rolled my eyes, "Old, and I think a little bit crazy."

For the rest of the afternoon he asked me all about the visit while we worked in the kitchen, it was a bit annoying. Now I know how Diedara felt with Tobi... I blinked as stared at the ceiling to my room, I didn't even feel the...Never mind there's the headache.

The next day I had off, so I decided to do more 'research' which proved to be much more useful then. Though I think I did scar a few people for life, but I guess that's the tough life of being in the ninja world.

It was about midday, after I had put the information in the scroll, when I looked for the body that Pein controlled.

_'On the roof.' _

I looked up to see the girl that I saw several days ago, but this time she had a lot of piercings on her face. After going into an alley, I shishuned to the roof without being noticed. Wordlessly I handed the scroll to her, she scanned it and handed it back to me.

"This is all of them?" She asked, I nodded. "You can leave now." With that she poofed away with smoke, I guess Pein summoned her back to that room. Sighing, I walked back to my room that I was staying in. So now he trusts me to reach another huge ass village, but not staying in it. Huh.

I quickly gathered my things, and with a note telling I was leaving, I was out of the village in twenty minutes. Once I had gotten a good few kilometers away, I stopped by a river to pull out a map that I got to see where to go next.

"It took you a while to get the information." A voice said above me.

I swallowed, as I looked up. "I wanted to see if a different way could be used, rather than torture."

He sat on a branch with his arms crossed, "That is not what ninja's are taught."

"I must have missed that lesson." I said, then started to walk away. I do not want to be near him alone.

I felt a breath on the back on my head, "Where do you think you're going?"

Tensing up I replied, "To finish my mission."

"Not at this moment."

The instant I heard that I dashed away hoping to get far away from him as possible, but it was not enough. I felt a hand grab my arm, and I was pulled into the different dimension, shit. I looked around the dimension, already knowing that it was useless to find a way out of this black and white space. Suddenly chains wrapped around my whole body, making it impossible to move an inch, besides my head.

"Did you think you could get away from me that easily?" Tobi asked, as he appeared in front of me on the platform.

Trying to swallow the rising fear in my stomach, I put on an emotionless mask. "One can always try."

He started chuckling, "You resort to sarcasm when you are afraid. How cute."

I blinked at him, I think the guy who wants to genjustu the world just complement me. I do not know how to take this, should I thank him, or just use sarcasm. Hmm.

"Thank you. I was not aware that you could give compliments." I said, with a serious face. I do not know about everyone else, but sarcasm helps with my nerves.

Tobi stared at me for several minutes, before reaching both of his hands towards my head. I flinched, thinking he was going to strangle me, but instead he grabbed my head, thumbs on my temple.

"Someone needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut." He said, before activating his eye.

For the second time in my life I found myself inside my mind, only this time I was chained up on the floor. When I spotted him, he was already looking through my memories. Here I thought that I was done with this.

"Quit thinking. It's annoying me." Tobi said to me, without even looking away from the scenes.

My eyebrow twitched, "You're annoyed. You are in my mind bastard."

He finally looked at me, more liked glared, and chains dug around my head and into my mouth. I sighed as he finished watching my memories, and got to the darkness in my mind. He decided to nudge it, all the while looking at me.

Pain exploded in my head, as I struggled against the chains to put my hands on my head. The only thing that kept me standing was the chains, I wish I could kick the shit out of him. I watched him turn towards the darkness, and forced his hands inside of it.

I screamed against the chains, when two images of mountains and trees flew past both of us. My instinct told me that it was not around here, and before I could questioned it further, the darkness pushed Tobi out of my mind.

My eyes opened just to see Tobi flew seven kilometers away from me, and in an instant he was back in front of me.

He grabbed my chin, "So you are the one." He murmured.

I jerked my head out of his grip, and managed to get out, while breathing hard. "What?"

I could feel his smirk on me, "The one to insure my future."

**A/N: I have no excuse about my really late update. I'm sorry. I had writers block, I just literally sat at my comp and looked at the 4 sentences for several weeks wondering what to write. Then I decided to wait for the revealing of Tobi (I knew it was him) Shit is going down, holy crap. And finally I started college again -_- that messes me up a ton. So once again Sorry for the month and a half wait, hopefully I can write the next chapter faster. So plz review! Until next chapter!**


	15. Just keep going

Just keep going

Hikaru's Pov:

I stared at him in shock, once the information had clicked in my head, being exhausted doesn't help either. The first thing that entered my mind was, 'he want's me to have his children?'

Apparently he could read minds...Or the question showed on my face. "No I do not. But now that you mentioned it..."

I did not even want to finish that sentence, as that scenario entered my mind. Shivering, I banished that thought and focused on the present.

"Maybe when I get everything I need." He said, then grabbed my shoulder. "Carry on you're mission for now."

We were back in the forest, and before I could blink, he was gone. I sat down on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. Now I know that Tobi knows how I got here, and why all of this strange information that is coming through my head. But at least he doesn't know of the things to come. The only question is, how am I going to keep this from him.

Standing up, I brushed myself off and headed towards Kumogakure, and in general the Land of Lightning since I never really seen the place, only bits and pieces. Maybe I could stop by the waterfall country and learn a knew jutsu, since I should not be getting everything right the first time.

With that in mind I grinned, and started going faster because I did not want to be out in the middle of nowhere with a evil maniac. Again.

A day later I arrived at a small village near the Waterfall village, and since I did not know where the hell to look, I asked around.

"I am going there to drop off some supplies there." A guy said. "But why do you want to go there, if you don't mind me asking." He eyed my swords.

I grinned and pulled out my drawing pad, "I heard that they have beautiful landscapes, and I would love to draw them. And these swords are for perverts."

He studied me for a minute, before nodding. "You can come with me, besides I would like to talk to someone. My name is Posh."

I shook his hand, "My name is Haruka, nice to meet you."

We left about twenty minutes later, and it took several hours to get there. Though we were never bored, he talked about what was happening around his shop, and I talked about my journey to learn about the different tea in the lands.

It was actually nice to talk to someone that isn't a mass murder, or that has a crush on you.

"Well there she is." Posh said, after he led me through thick forest, and a tunnel behind a waterfall. The view was awesome. The village was right by a large lake that had the most beautiful waterfall, but I could spot more smaller waterfalls in the mountains and forests behind it.

"Wow." Was the only word I could think of at the moment.

He chuckled, and nudged me towards the village. "Come on, I know the perfect place that sells really good tea."

That got me going, and we quickly headed inside the village.

"You were right." I sighed happily, as I drank my Hou Kui tea.

The owner smiled, "Nice to see that the old fashion tea making is passing down to the next generation." I grinned, then we talked about the different styles of tea until it was time for me to bid them farewell, and I found a room at a nearby inn.

After lunch in the morning I went to the middle of the lake, and made a little island to sit on while I drew the waterfall. It took me several hours of working on it before I got frustrated with it half way, and decided to meditate.

Meditation is helpful in two ways for me. It helps me relax and restore my chakra, and it helps me zone out to find other large chakra's.

An hour had past before I opened my eyes, "It's rude to sneak up on a girl."

"It's not sneaking if the girl knows you are there." Kisame replied. I kept an eye on Samehada, since that fucking sword likes to steal my chakra.

"Why are you here? I have been doing what I've been told." I asked.

Itachi gave me a look...When doesn't he...Anywho back to the present. "Leader wants a psychical identity of the Jinchuriki."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I did that already, when I understood what he meant. Closing my eyes, I pictured the two men before reopening them right into the sharingan. Surprisingly, Itachi gave me some control, and by some control I mean only a little to show my memories.

The two men showed up after a few moments. I looked at them with sadness, knowing their fates were to be killed soon.

Itachi ended the genjutsu after studying the two completely. Then without a word they left, leaving me sighing.

It makes me mad that I can do nothing for those two. If I try to warn them the Akastuki would know that I know things that I'm not supposed to. I can't even run away with these stupid bracelets. That is one thing I need to find out how to get rid of.

With that in mind I put away my drawing, and headed to the library to do some research.

"I give up." I said to myself, as I banged my face on the table filled with books. "Why can't things just pop up like they do in movies?" I groaned, while putting the books back in the shelves. The only good thing about these four hours of looking through books is that I learned the Waterfall Basin Jutsu. Sure it's not an attacking jutsu, but it sure sounds fun to try out.

After going through the forest for several minutes, I found a small waterfall that I could practice on. I grinned as I made the signs for the jutsu, and then slammed them on the ground besides the waterfall. It grew a trickle.

I sweat-dropped. More chakra control, got it. I focused on chakra control this time, and all that got me was an inch. Twenty tries later I got it to a sizable waterfall before I decided to work on my other jutsu's.

An hour later I finished my training and cleaned up, before heading back to the library to work on my stupid ass mission. The rest of the day passed by quickly, as my search proved fruitless. On the way back to the inn I spotted a hot spring, needing some relaxing time I decided to give it a try.

Ten minutes later I was in heaven, "Why haven't I tried this before?" I asked myself, I felt all of my knots come undone. _'Oh yeah. It's because I've been in the Akastuki all this time.'_ I thought, as I sank neck level in the water. Since it was later in the night, there were only several woman here with me, which was fine by me since I like my privacy.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched, but it wasn't an aura of evil, rather one of... "Oh hell no." I growled, throwing a senbon that I kept in my hair in the direction I felt it. With a soft thud in the distance, I knew that my paralyzing poison had worked.

"Stupid Ero-sennin. You should know better then to spy on a hot spring that has a ninja in it."

**A/N: I'm very sorry that ya'll had to wait 2 months before I got this finished. Taking 17 hrs of college classes takes a toll on my writing abilities -_- But in about 2ish weeks I will be having finals, and that means once I'm done with those I can start writing more. Until then Happy Thanksgiving! Don't get mauled by the shoppers tmrw _ Plz review! (Thanks to all of ya'll who do review :) Until next chapter! (Which will be hopefully sooner than last time)**


	16. Here come's the Pervert

Here comes the pervert

Hikaru's Pov.

It took me ten minutes to fully realize what I had done, and to who.

"Shit." I cursed quietly, quickly getting out of the hot spring. I thought he only traveled around the Fire Country, and not anywhere else. After getting changed, I hurried towards the inn I was staying at. There is no way in hell I was going to stay in a village that had a Sanin in it.

I thought I was careful about not being suspicious around big villages...Crap, I used the same name. Once I reached the inn, I gathered up all of my stuff. Since my poison only lasts an hour to a normal ninja, I will probably only have thirty minutes at most.

It took me ten minutes to get out of the village and then heading towards the exit out of this beautiful place.

"Well what do we have here?"

I sighed as I froze on the ground, why couldn't he have just stayed paralyzed like a normal person.

"You're poison was good, but unfortunately I am better."

"How do you know that it was my poison?" I asked, as the pervert showed himself. He wore green long-sleeved shirt and pants, with a red vest over it. The one thing I couldn't understand, why is his hair so long?

He chuckled, "Just because my body is paralyzed, doesn't mean that my chakra is."

Well damn, I guess I need to find a way to paralyze everything...Maybe I should talk to Sarcastic Puppet about that.

"Well if that was all you wanted to say, then goodbye." I said, taking a step to the right to see what he would do.

His eyes narrowed, "I don't think so. I want to know why you almost killed one of my informants."

Well that explains why he is here. "I was just looking for information, I didn't even know he was you're man." I told him.

He gave me a lot of killer intent, I just crossed my arms and glared right back. Sure he has good killer intent, but that is nothing compared to Pein and Tobi's.

"Why were you interested in that information?" He asked. He is always so straight forward.

I smirked, "That is none of you're business." We then had a staring contest, I shall never lose!

"Hey Ero-sensei, can you give me one more hint?" Speak of the devil and here he is. Jiraiya looked to my left first...I win again.

I looked at Naruto and the moment when our eyes met, I felt a tugging from my mind.

"What the?" I looked around at the sewer of a place, and immediately knew where I was, at least the headache's doesn't affect me he...Sigh I just give up on escaping from them, instead I just glared at the darkness in front of me. "How the hell did you bring me here?"

"**It seems like the jutsu worked."** He chuckled, completely ignoring my question.

I frowned, "What do you know about this? You have been in here for thirteen years."

He started chuckling, **"The masked guy used a jutsu from the Demon Foxes to bring forth a seer that knows what happens in the future. But that_ Man _got in the way and stopped it half way." **

I blinked, well that explains half of it, "Weird how you know this."

"**What do you think I have been doing for thirteen years."** He grumbled at me.

"Thinking of new ways on how to be a pain in the ass?" I guessed. A tail of chakra wrapped around my body, lifting me up closer to him. I guess I pissed him off just a little.

"**Even though I am in this cage, I can still give you immense pain." **He growled.

I tried not to look afraid, but that didn't stop my body from shaking. How on earth does most of the Akastuki remain stoic.

"I have a question." I started, trying to control my fear. He raised his eyebrows at me to continue, "If I'm supposed to be this seer, then why can't I remember anything about myself?"

The fox studied me before chuckling, **"When _He_ stopped the jutsu halfway through, it delayed you're coming and sealed you're mind." **

"But when I hear or see certain things I can recall them. How do you explain that?" I frowned, he was giving me answers, that would reveal more questions.

He thought for several minutes, **"I will have to study on that."**

That didn't sound to good, "And how are you going to do that?" I asked, dreading the answer. Naruto does not do that much reading.

He gave me a sadistic grin, **"Through you." **

With no warning at all, the one tail chakra was absorbed into my chakra system. I tried not to scream as pain erupted throughout my entire body.

I gasped when I was abruptly brought back to the real world, and my knees gave away. I pointed to Jiraiya, "You need to work on that stupid seal." I then pointed to Naruto, "And you need to talk to that damn fox, so he can be more civilized."

**'I can hear you.' **He told me.

Shit, _'Stay out of my head you stupid fox.'_ I mentally shouted at him, while standing up.

**'Never. I have added a tail of my chakra into you're chakra system. So that I can talk to you, and can see through you're eyes.' **

Double shit.

"What?" Both Jiraiya and Naruto asked, bringing me back to reality once again.

"How do you know about the fox inside Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, once he had processed the words I had spoken.

I sighed, "Because he decided to chat with me."

Both had a look of disbelief as they shouted, "What?"

"What could he possibly want with a stranger?" Naruto asked.

Huh, so he isn't as dumb as I remember. "Why don't you ask him yourself." I retorted, he stayed quiet after that.

"You are an interesting girl." Jiraiya commented.

I sighed, "I try not to be." he raised his eyebrow at me, and I responded with a shrug. "Anywho, I have to be going. If I stay any longer then it would not be good for both of you guys." I warned them, then flicked a senbon towards Naruto. Jiraiya stepped in front of him and grabbed it, to which I smiled as he fell to the ground, paralyzed once again.

After looking at Naruto with a sad expression, I sprinted towards the exit out of this country. I do not care of they know where I am, I'm going home.

**'Why did you leave them with that warning.' **

Shit, this is going to take a while to get used to.

**A/N: And now college is done for the semester! I was going to have this out last week, but my parents were in an accident (with my car) So I have been busy with all that jazz. They are doing well, recovery is fast so my mom should be home in a couple weeks. I should have the next one up by new years...if not you know what I have been doing. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years (If I don't put up a chapter before then) Plz review! I love all of ya'll that do review. You guys are awesome :) Until next chapter!**


	17. Taking a detour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my oc and the plot**

Taking a detour

With six hours of running, I was already halfway through the fire country.

"**Go to the Konohagakure." **

_'Why the hell should I.' _I retorted, not wanting to go near that death trap filled with evil people.

"**Because I remember something that _he _had in _his_ own library." **The Kyuubi said, not even saying the Fourth's name.

_'And that would be?' _I asked, still going to same direction.

"**Because it could help you understand why you are here brat."**

_'No.' _

My feet started running towards Konoha...Apparently he can change the direction of my feet too. Wonderful.

_'I hate you.' _I growled at him, trying to make my body go back to the course that I wanted to go. He just chuckled at me, stupid fox. By the time he had let me regain control of my feet, I was already at the front gate of Konoha. Since I was already seen by the gatekeepers, I walked up to them and showed them my id.

They glanced at my swords, "What are the swords for?" The guy with the bandage across his nose said.

I blushed and looked down shyly.

"Sorry, we have to ask." He said, with an apologetic look.

I nodded in understanding, "They are for perverts." I said quietly, going into a complete opposite personality.

"Can you use them?" The other guy asked. I recognized them, but keep forgetting their names.

I brightened a little, "Yes, I taught myself."

Both raised their eyebrow, "Can you please show us?" He asked, pointing to a open spot behind the small building.

I nodded, as I skipped where he was pointing. After they had found someone to temporally watch their post, they joined me. Taking one of my swords out I got into a beginners front stance, and right when I was going to strike at a tree in front of me a voice rang out.

"Aren't you going to use both swords?"

Frowning, I pretended to think for a bit. "Right, my other sword." I said, pulling the other one out. The two guys sweat-dropped. Getting a big breath of air I closed my eyes. And started to randomly swing my swords.

The fox bloody laughed loudly in my mind. That's when I tripped. One sword landing in the tree, the other deep in the ground holding me up on my knees.

"Are you alright?" The guy without the bandage across his face asked. I let my eyes water a little bit, before nodding and grabbed his hand to pull me up.

"**That was hilarious. Do it again." **The damn fox was still laughing.

_'Shut up.' _I growled, as I tried to pull both my swords out. When I 'couldn't' pull them out I turned to the guys, and smiled sheepishly. "Can you help me?"

I could see that they were trying hard not to laugh, but I ignored it when they pulled out my swords. Once they returned my swords, I cleaned them and had a little difficultly time putting them back in.

"So, how did I do?" I asked them, in pure honesty. Fucking fox was laughing again.

The guy with the bandage across his face gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Keep working on it, and you will be better."

With that I said goodbye to them, and skipped into the village. Once I had gotten out of their sight I dropped my opposite personality and started acting normal.

"Never doing that again." I muttered to myself.

"**I thought it was hilarious." **

_'No one cares what you think.' _I thought, since I would get weird looks if I talked to myself. You know what he had to say to that? He fucking took control of my body again. _'I new I should have killed you while I got the chance.' _

"**You couldn't do that even if you tried, I'm much more powerful than you. Plus, that would mess something up." **He said with smugness that he always has.

I froze, I was sure that I kept those memories locked, even from him. _'What are you even talking about.' _Pain spiked in my head.

"**I'm not stupid. I know you are hiding something with those locked memories. Also you cannot hide the look of recognition."** The fox scoffed.

I stopped paying attention to where he was leading me, and started thinking about what he said. Maybe that's why Pein forced me to become a shadow member, and how Tobi knew I knew him. That's something I need to work on.

"**Brat." **

But how on earth do you hide a recognition in you're eyes?

"**Brat." **

I mean, how does Itachi and all them stoic men do it?

"**HIKARU!" **

_'WHAT?'_ I automatically responded by yelling. Wait...Did he just use my actual name? I think he might be sick.

"**Before you go off in you're head again, we are here." **He growled, releasing me and proceeded to go to sleep.

With a start, I found myself in front of a two story house with the yard overgrown with weeds and tall grass. I sighed when I knew whose house this is.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I said out loud, no one should be in here. "How did you know how to get inside?"

"**I do not sleep all the time." **Was all he said before going back to sleep.

Shrugging, I went inside the house to find where the hell Minato would put his library. It took me the rest of the day to find out where the door was, only to find out that it was locked by multiple seals.

"It's never that easy." I muttered, while staring at the complex seal.

"**Go to sleep." **The fox ordered.

I raised my eyebrow, "How will that help?"

He grunted, **"Because I need to rest." **

If I'm to get anywhere, I need his help. So without arguing, I picked a small room right next to the seal, and make camp there. Though to tell the truth, it felt weird sleeping in the house that used to be Minato and Kushina's. Yep, nothing creepy about this situation at all...

**A/N: That's a wrap. I was doing good writing this chapter, until this last part, I stupidly got a bit of writers block. Plus I got lazy and didn't want to do anything besides play Kingdom Hearts 2 again, it's been ages since I last played that game. WHY DID YOU KILL NEJI? I liked him :( Anywho, hope everyone had a safe and happy New Years. Plz review! Until next chapter!**


	18. Home

Home.

Normal people wake up to sunlight on their face, or noise outside on the street. Hell even ninja's wake up normal from time to time, sure a couple assassinations every now and then, but overall they wake up by themselves.

You want to know how I woke up? By falling down a flight of stairs. I didn't even wake up until I hit the ground.

"What the hell?" I hissed, clutching my head in pain.

"**I thought it was time to wake you up." **Kyuubi said, amusement ringing in his voice. **"The library is open now." **

I vowed revenge on the stupid fox. Once I did that, I opened my eyes to see where I landed, and to realize that I could barely see anything.

"They could have at least put some lamps in here." I muttered, as I went back up the steps to search for some candles. After finding several, and lighting them, I went back down stairs to see what he had in his library. Bookshelves filled every space on the wall, some filled with books, the rest filled with scrolls, and in the middle was a large table.

"More reading." I said sarcasticly, as I picked up several books and scrolls to begin more research. It took me several days to go through all of the scrolls and books. I found interesting stuff about types of seals, and the uses for them, as well as just regular fictional books. It wasn't until I went through nearly all of the books, that I discovered something interesting.

_Jigen Ryokō – A sealing jutsu that brings another being from their world into this one. It takes mountains amount of chakra to perform this. If something happens during the process, the result would affect the summoned being. _

I sat back in my seat after I read it possible I am from another dimension? I shook my head at that thought as I put away the scroll. Sure people have been trying to prove that different dimensions are real, but how could they prove that with evidence.

After finding nothing else after that I cleaned up after myself, and left the house looking like it did before I came in, with the exception of doing yard work. I got some supplies to last me the trip home, and of course stopped by a tea place.

Waving to the gate people, I walked out and headed towards my small village. I made sure I was out of range of the lookout ninja's surrounding Konoha, and then ran to home.

The village was standing.

I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding. He had not destroyed my home. I shishuned to the front of my house, since I did not want to talk to let my neighbor's know that I was back, yet. I walked through the door, since it was morning they would be in the dinning room.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I was walking into the room, only to freeze at the doorway.

"There you are sweetie, I was wondering when you were coming. We have just gotten acquainted with you're friend Tobi." Mom said, gesturing to said man while they were sitting at the table.

"Really." I commented, trying to contain my fear and hide it. I sat down directly across from him.

"He hasn't said anything that is blackmail material, if that's what you're asking about." Dad said, looking disappointed, I smirked at him.

"Tobi was just telling you're parents about how we met, and now you are training me to become a ninja." Tobi said, bouncing up and down in his seat. Where on earth does he get all this energy?\

"Oh really?" Dad said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, "He wouldn't stop asking." He started laughing at that.

"What have you done so far?" Mom asked, turning towards Tobi.

He pouted, "She has only told me to meditate, and only teach me more when I sit still for an hour."

"How far have you gotten?" Dad asked this time, he seemed to have gotten control over his laughter.

"Te-" Somehow Tobi managed to leap across the table and cover my mouth before I could say any more.

"No senpai! Do not tell them. Once I get better then you can." Tobi cried out, he was now sitting in my lap.

I felt myself stiffen up at his touch, but then forced myself to relax, I really didn't want my parents to get in this mess.

"Is it that bad?" Mom wondered, as both of them tried not to laugh. I even thought that I saw my dad take a picture...Now he has blackmail material. Damn.

"Tobi just needs to work on it." Tobi sighed, as I tried to get his hands off my mouth. Did he really have to use half of his strength?

"If you cover her nose too, then she will turn purple." Dad suggested, I stopped my struggle and glared at him, he did not just say that.

"Really?" Tobi excitedly asked, before going to do the said thing.

Before he could strangle me, I stomped on the ground that pushed Tobi away from me, and then jumped at my dad.

"I will not allow you to have any blackmail on me." I shouted, as I tackled him to the ground.

He grinned as he fought me, "Why honey, I don't know what you mean."

"Should they be doing that?" Tobi asked, once he picked himself off of the wall.

Mom smiled, "They will be fine, they do this all the time." I chained his arms to the ground with hard earth, then proceeded to search his pockets for the camera.

"You should be a little more concerned about me." Dad pouted, as his bounds became mud which he threw in my face. I block my eyes from the mud, and before I knew it I was bound on the ground with him staring down at me. "Now time for some payback." He said, with a glint in his eye

"So why did you come to visit us?" Mom asked Tobi, not at all disturbed by the scene.

I stared at him in horror, "No! Nothing but that." I cried out, trying to break out.

"Well, senpai told Tobi that her parents were nearby, so Tobi wanted to see senpai's parents." Tobi explained.

"Tickle torture!" Dad grinned, as he started tickling me. I laughed hard when he attacked my weakest areas, my sides.

"That is sweet." She smiled, then looked at us. "Dear, I think she is having trouble breathing." It was true, I was laughing so hard that I had could not breathe. He stopped tickling, and released me from the ground.

I layed there taking deep breaths, before standing up. "Well it was nice to see you guy's again, but I'm afraid we have to leave."

"You have to leave so soon?" Mom asked, a little upset that I was going so soon. I felt bad about not staying here longer, but I do not want him staying longer with the people I care about.

I nodded, "I have to keep training him, or else he will forget everything."

"You definitely have to stop by again soon, and Tobi you are welcome to come back anytime." Mom said, as I started dragging him out the door.

"Don't worry, Tobi will make sure to come back to senpai's parents house. Bye." He yelled, waving as I shishuned far away from the village.

"You're parents are very interesting." He said, as we appeared in a clearing.

"Why?" I asked, dropping his hand and not daring to look at him, if I did that my shaking would become visible.

"To give teach you a lesson." I could feel his eyes staring at me, I knew what he was talking about. He knew the location of my home, and can destroy it if I do anything wrong. I was even more trapped.

"You're leader want's you back at the base." He said gripping my arm. Aka; Tobi want's you within easy arm distance.

I need to figure out a way out of this mess, but with my small village as a hostage, how can I find one?

**A/N: And with that I end this chapter with a heavy ending. Mwahahaha. Sorry this hasn't been out sooner, since Wed I was sick with strep throat, and the worst case of the stupid migraine. College is doing great, and I'm starting my job as a work study at the college tmrw! So I won't have anymore free time. I will try and get the next chapter out soon, but with taking 17 hrs and a job...might not happen. Anywho plz review, it will help me write faster. Until next chapter!**


	19. Back in the base

Back in the base

Soon after Tobi teleported me to the front of the gate to his village, and then disappeared to who knows where. I sighed, then steeled myself as I walked through the gate. It was fucking raining again. Why did I always have come when it's raining.

Shishuning to the bloody base, I quickly entered the death trap that is the door, and away from the stupid rain.

_'Come.' _

Out of the rain, and into the fire. I shishuned at the front of his office, and waited a minute before he called me in.

"Report." He said, after five minutes of silence, I was hoping it was going to be longer.

I told him all about the mission, minus the parts where I was in Minato's house, and I saw Naruto. Instead I told him that I went to Konoha and did some research there, and was heading towards Kirigakure when Tobi found me. After my report I gave him the scroll that had the descriptions of three Jinchurikies, I did Naruto's when I was in the house.

We had another several minutes of silence, as I tried to find out where he was.

"Stay in this building." Was all that he said, before I felt his presence disappear. I nodded my head, and quickly got away from the room. I took the round-a-bout way to get to my favorite place in this hell hole, because there is no way in hell that I am cooking for everyone. Hidan can eat his own shit for all I care.

Setting my foot inside the library I immediately relaxed, I picked out several different reading and jutsu books before going to my favorite spot. It was a windowsill that was big enough for me to sit in, and stretch out my legs, I had put some pillows and a blanket in to make it comfortable. Five minutes later I felt my reading friend presence. I nodded towards his direction already knowing that he was sitting on top of the bookshelf, leaning on the wall with one leg bent, and the other hanging over the edge.

For the next week I had my guard up, but he didn't do anything, which increased my worry.

"If he is going to threaten me about doing something, he should just do it already." I muttered, as I practiced with my swords in the dead of night. As I was in the middle of a complex move I suddenly felt a presence behind me, and without thinking I swung both swords around.

"That was good." Itachi said, as I stared at him with shock when both of my blades hit his one.

I lowered my blades, I had known that he used a small sword when he was in ANBU, but I don't remember him using a katana. "Why are you here?" I asked. The reason I train in the night was to avoid them, and because I couldn't sleep.

He gave a look that said I was an idiot, and spoke. "I noticed that you have not had training against a sword."

Really. I raised my eyebrow, "And you noticed that in the middle of the night?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted, avoiding the question. Two can play at this game. I raised my right eyebrow, and gave him a pointed look, he narrowed his eyes as if in a question. Nodding my head I gave him a grin, and to my surprise his mouth curled up slightly.

The stoic genius does smile! If only I had bought a camera.

"Even though you're silent conversation is interesting, get on with the training."

Both of us turned our heads at the same time, and looked at the person who was sitting in the tree. "Why are you here?" I asked, a little disturbed to why he was out here.

"You were making a lot of noise." He stated, I just stared. How the hell did he hear me, who's down in the _underground _training room, and him in his room. Then it hit me. All of the men in the Akatsuki are stalkers...Shit. Fan girls would die if they knew this.

"Weirdo." I muttered, knowing full well he can hear me, and then proceeded to hit Itachi with my sword.

**'You are going to get you're ass kicked.' **Kyuubi warned.

_'No duh.'_ I replied, as Itachi blocked my attack with ease, before pushing me back with his own attack. _'I'm surprised that you haven't said anything in the past week about_ _the base.'_

**'I was just observing the situation. Behind you.' **He warned, and I twisted to meet Itachi's blade, pushing him back and leaping after him with my blades ready. We clashed once again, and I saw that even though Itachi was purposely slow, he still kicked my ass.

This went on for several hours, and through this sparing I learned a lot of different techniques that I can use with my blades. Hell even the fox gave me pointers on how to fight.

"Dead." Itachi said behind me, with his sword at my throat. I relaxed my stance and lowered my swords, physically showing acceptance. Sheathing my swords, I turned towards him as he did the same with his sword. "You have natural talent with them." He stated, before walking off to who knows where.

I think Itachi just complimented my sword skills. My mind has just stopped working. Once it had rebooted I looked around to see that Sasori was gone, I shrugged to myself and went to my room. It was there that I stared at my clock for several minutes, Itachi trained me for three fucking hours, as it was three in the morning. Oh well, at least I got three hours of something useful done. Dropping on my bed I soon fell asleep.

_'We are having a meeting in twenty minutes.'_

Blinking sleep out of my eyes I looked at my clock, and had another staring contest with it. What is with me and three hours today. I almost went back asleep, but remembered what had woken me up in the first place.

This could go either good or bad, because I only get called to meetings that actually have something to do with me. After making sure I was decent I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the meeting room. I arrived five minutes early and to my surprise everyone was there, even Hidan, though he had a strange gleam in his eyes, I might have to disappear again.

"Good, we can now begin." Pein stated. That is when I started tuning things ou...I mean I listened to every perfect words...Though I might have started a staring contest with Sasori who was sitting directly across from me.

"Last we are going to have a new potential member." Pein said. All of us stared at him, while I frowned. "Tobi come in here."

I suddenly had the urge to run away.

Tobi walked in, no more like skipped in. "Tobi is here Pein-sama."

I could practically hear the non-existent sigh in Pein's voice, "This is Tobi. He will be a full member once I know how well he works with this group. So he is going to be a shadow member, and Hikaru will be his partner."

"Yay Tobi get's to have a cute partner!" Tobi said, while hugging me.

Scratch that, now I want to go on a killing spree. This is what he was planning.

**A/N: Yeah sorry I haven't been uploading this. College and work had me super busy, and then a tornado hit our city here in Texas several weeks ago, which it hit only 1/4 of a mile from where I live, so I have been helping with that (and now y'all know where I live). Since then my internet has been shitty and I don't like being on my lappy when it's like that, so yeah...Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner. So till then, plz review. Until next chapter!**


	20. New Teammate

**Colette Hyuga – Hikaru will still be a shadow member, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot and my oc's that will never pop up in the manga or anime. **

New Teammate

I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him.

"Tobi likes going shopping." Tobi said, as he skipped through the forest as we headed towards a nearby village.

Be calm, he is trying to get on my nerves, I just need to stay calm and do not try and kill the guy who can brutally murder me.

Tobi latched onto me, "Tobi is a good boy."

Screw being calm. I'm going to fucking kill him. My evil aura burst forth, "That's it you are dead." I unsheathed my swords and ran towards him. Tobi ran away screaming.

Why were we heading towards the nearby village? Well after I got over the shock that Tobi was a shadow member, and my partner, Pein gave me a scroll for a mission and then dismissed the meeting. We were to get supplies from another village, since someone decided to go crazy in a store *coughhidancough* so we had to go somewhere else this time.

"Karu-chan is mean." Tobi cried, after I hit him on the head when we reached the village.

I sighed, "Why don't you look for some elephant meat, it's going to be really hard to find so look everywhere." I do not know where that name came from, but hopefully that will distract him.

"Ok!" He said, before skipping off in a random direction.

Sighing once again, I got busy getting all of the stuff that we needed before he came back to bug me once again. I got all of the stuff, and put them in storage scrolls before the hyperactive adult came back.

"Look Karu-chan, I found the meat." Tobi called out, handing me a very different yet sturdy meat.

I stared at him with shock, then at the meat held in my hands. "Does Tobi get a reward?" He asked. I gave him a candy bar that I had in my stash on my person as I absently put away the meat. When you are dealing with kill-trigger criminals you would have a stash of chocolate on you too. We walked back to the base with no incident, mainly because I was thinking about where would I know such a creature like that.

"Tobi will tell Leader-sama, while Karu-chan puts away the food." Tobi pronounced, and then ran off before I could say otherwise.

"One of these days." I muttered heading towards the kitchen to put away the food. Humming a random tune I put the food in the cabinets and the refrigerator. "Shit." I cursed once I felt a presence appear at the doorway, and I was being so careful this past week.

"Look, bitch is back." Said the last voice I wanted to hear in this room.

I turned towards him, "And what of it."

Hidan grinned as he leaned against the doorway, "What of it is that you bitch are going to cook me dinner."

"What if I say no."

"You fucking will not leave until you do."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an invitation whore?"

"Fuck yourself."

"Shut up, and just make dinner." Kakuzu snapped at us from the hallway, he glared at me with a warning to do it or else.

"Assholes." I muttered, while starting to cook dinner. I was chopping up some vegetables that normally I would never dare to eat, but I was making stir fry. Everything (besides mushrooms) tastes good in a stir fry.

"That looks disgusting." Sasori commented, while I was throwing everything in a pan, I had just started cooking the meat and the rice.

"Why thank you, I tried my hardest." I grinned, stirring the veggies. "Aren't you supposed to be torturing some poor soul that got caught by you?"

"Already finished." He said boredly. That is how we spent the rest of the time, him and I exchanging sarcastic comments until the food was ready. Sasori was awesome to have sarcastic battles with, once I wasn't afraid of him testing new poison on me that he created.

"Want some?" I asked, after filling a bowl with everything. Hidan had already gotten his food the second I was done.

"No it looks worse."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I ate my food as the others slowly came in from the smell. "If you would excuse me, I have to go hide before Tobi can find me." I got through the doorway, before the little ball of sunshine tackled me.

"Tobi found Karu-chan!" Tobi yelled right in my ear.

"What do you want Tobi?" I asked, glaring at Sasori who had an amused expression.

"Leader-sama told Tobi that we needed to spar to make sure that we can work well together." He said, while dragging me to the underground training room, "No one else is allowed down there too."

Great, now I am going to be killed with no witnesses to back up my death. We arrived at the room, and I stood in the middle watching Tobi lock the room.

"Now let us see where your training has gotten you." Tobi said seriously. I flinched back at his aura, but unsheathed my swords anyways. I blocked all of the kunais that were thrown at me, and blocked the one in his hand. Pushing it away I swung it, only to have it go through him. Damn his sharingan and his fucking dimension.

He grabbed my hand and flipped me to the ground, I used the momentum to drop in the ground and pop back up half way across the room. Course he was there, though that small blade was new, we locked blades once again. I thought of the hand motions, breathed in, and shot water bullets towards him along with some earth darts curtsey of my other blade.

One day as I practiced my jutsu's over and over again, I wondered if I can do them just by thinking of the hand signs, many failed attempts later I finally managed to do it right (though it only works half of the time). Anywho back to tortur- I mean training session.

Tobi managed to evade all of the jutsu's, he threw a kunai which I barely managed to avoid by twisting to the side using the push from his blade. And that was how the rest of the training went, I couldn't get a scratch on him no matter what I tried, though I got close couple times, and him beating the shit out of me.

"You have learned a lot." He commented, while sitting on top of me one hand holding my hands above my head and the other holding his small sword against my throat, my swords had ended up in a tree at the other end of the room.

"Apparently not enough." I growled, waiting for him to get off since I had lost in the end.

He chuckled as he stared into my eyes, naturally I did not look into his eyes I just stared into his hair not his stupid orange mask of doom. "You need to have trained your whole life in order to have a chance at beating me." Tobi said, finally getting off of me, and then disappearing to who knows where.

"Well why don't you just kill me now?" I muttered, getting up and grabbed my swords and jacket that I had discarded in order for it to stay hole free.

"Not yet." I heard him whisper, but could not see him.

Well being his partner is going to be fun.

**A/N: I got another one out! I've been a bit bored lately, and since I am a shy outgoing weirdo I get depressed when I do not hang out with people, so yeah that affects me not writing. Though all of the reviews does help :) Thx for the reviews, it motivates me to write for the readers. So plz review! Until next chapter!**


	21. More Questions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

More Questions

"You were not there last night."

I turned my head from making breakfast to look at Itachi, "I'm sorry, I won't miss any others from now on." When I got back from training with my _partner _I was so tired I slept through the night.

"Hn." Itachi nodded, and patiently waited for breakfast which I had done in another five minutes.

"Now to escape before _he _arrives." I muttered to myself, once I had quickly ate my pancakes I raced towards the one room in here that is my sanctuary.

"Got you!" Said person I was trying to avoid yelled, grabbing my wrist, "Tobi wants to show you something."

"I'll pay anyone to keep him busy." I yelled out into the base, as I was dragged through it.

"You are on your own." Kakuzu replied, and everyone else left me.

"Traitors." I grumbled, once we got to the entrance, he teleported us back into his different dimension. I glared at him, "What do you want? You already kicked my ass yesterday."

Tobi chuckled, "That was the point." Then he just fucking disappeared, leaving me in this empty place.

"Asshole." I said, sitting down on the block I was on, knowing that it was useless to get out of here without Tobi. I waited for several minutes, while stabbing my kunai in the block, I have to get my revenge somehow.

A few minutes later I hear some movement, so I looked up and saw that Tobi brought a friend. "What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at the person in front of me.

"**It seems that she ****knows who I am**. But she didn't look like it when we first met." Zetsu said, as I stood up trying to keep an eye on both of them.

"She was being careful, but her eyes give it all away." Tobi commented. Then he and Zetsu put a hand on each side of my face, putting all three of us in my mind.

"I'm really getting sick of being here." I grumbled crossing my arms, at least this time I was not hanging upside down, or chained up. At least they haven't found out that a small part of the Kyuubi is in here.

"**To bad**, unless you want to tell us what you know."

I glared at Zetsu in response, he gave me a smirk and both of them stared at the darkness. They held up their hands into some sign, since they had their backs against me I could not tell what it was. But I sure as hell felt it.

Gripping my head, I had flashes of images going through my mind, they were scenery of mountains, then a lot of flat land. There was also some images of people that were always with me, that I had a gut feeling they were important to me. The weird thing about this was, the land was strange, and was nothing like this one.

All of the sudden all three of us were back to Tobi's dimension. "Shit." I swore, crouching down while holding my head, "Can't you guys not do that anymore, I swear I'm going to have a permanent headache." Of course I forgot about keeping my mouth shut when in the presence of two powerful shinobi's, but I was exhausted.

Fortunately they seemed to forget all about me, as they whispered together about what just happened. I didn't mind at all since it gave me enough time to recover, and wonder what the hell that was about. Just as I got back up to standing, Tobi turns around teleports me back to the base, and just disappears away.

"He is worse than a raging hormonal teenage boy." I grumbled under my breath, then headed straight to the library to do more research. After I was in there I grabbed every scroll that had maps on it, and started poring over them. Hours later I got nothing. Zip. Nada. "I hate you." I glared at the maps as if it were their fault, but I knew better. With nothing else I could do at the moment I put the scrolls away and grabbed some books to study more things.

**'Those two are very dangerous.'**

Well hello to you too. _'I know that, but I cannot do anything since I am behind both by a whole life time. By the way, where were you when they did that jutsu?' _

**'Making sure they did not sense me.'** The fox said.

_'Meh.'_ I grunted, and then proceeded to ignore him by going back to reading.

Before I knew it the whole day has passed and for once I was fine with that, and I even got several hours of sleep before midnight came. I dressed in a tight tang top, and some fitted shorts before grabbing my weapons and went to the usual training ground.

"You're distracted." Itachi said, as he removed his sword from my neck.

I sighed as I got up from the ground, and went over to pick up my swords. "I regained some of my memories, and found out that the land was not anywhere on the maps."

He stared, before grabbing me and teleporting us on top of the highest tree in here, just to sit down to meditate. I guess this was his way of helping me out in his own stoic ways, so who was I to decline a break from all of this mess. After we had gotten our chakra back to their original levels, both of us went back to our rooms to sleep. Well at least I did, who knows what the weasel does at the odd hours of the night.

"Time to wake up!" And that is how Tobi ceased to exist...I mean, that is how Tobi woke me up, by jumping up and down on me.

I glared at him and tried to move out of the way, but he kept jumping. "What do you want?"

"Leader-sama gave us a mission to do, so hurry and get packed." Tobi excitedly said.

"Fine." I sighed, sitting up in my bed as he jumped off.

"I'll be waiting at the entrance." Tobi said, with a underlining threat not to keep him waiting.

Quickly getting into my outfit I packed all of what I needed for a mission, and secured my Nimaiba to my back before looking at the clock. "Where does he get all of that fucking energy this early in the morning?"

After picking up an apple in the kitchen I shishuned to the entrance where he was there all ready to go. "What is the mission?" I asked.

"A bounty!" He yelled, handing me a piece of paper with a picture on it.

I almost face palmed when I saw the women with a chest almost as big as Tsunade's, pervert, the reward was located in the Tea Country. Once I trashed the paper Tobi grabbed my wrist, and dragged me outside of the base.

"I can run by myself you know." I almost yelled, as he continued to drag me through the streets. As usual he ignored me, but he did let go of me once we got outside of the city.

"Race you there!" He really likes yelling in my ear.

Sighing, I raced after him, wondering if I should be glad or worried that he is still acting like Tobi. It took several hours to reach the country, and couple more to find the woman. "I will catch the pretty lady all by myself." And then he just fucking vanished leaving me behind. Since I was on the edge of a village, I started to make some tea because I had a suspicious idea that he would bring her here. As I finished with two cups of strong earl gray tea, I heard his voice. "She is right here pretty lady." Seriously, I need to find where he gets this energy.

"You are the totally opposite of your partner." She commented.

"Yep." I replied, taking a sip of my tea, "Would you like some tea?" I motioned to the other cup.

She looked a little bit uncertain, but that went away when I sipped more of the tea. "What about your partner?"

"I do not like tea." Tobi stated, my eyebrow twitched at that. Knowing he was just trying to see how far he could push my buttons before I explode.

Taking a cautious sip, she looked surprised at the taste of it. "How long have you been making tea? This is delicious."

I grinned, "Four years, I had the best teachers." It took her a few minutes to drink all of it, and as soon as she finished she dropped to the ground. "A tasteless poison that kills once you have it, only a true poison expert would know what to look for." I commented, finishing my own tea.

"Lessons with Sasori worked out." Tobi stated, I shivered remembering all of the 'lessons' with him, it was basically get immune to a lot of the poisons. At least he did not inject me with his own poisons, though he might do that next. "Stay here." He said, taking the woman's body and disappeared.

"Where else could I go?" I muttered, as the affects of the stupid bracelet kept me seated. A few minutes later he came back, only to grab me and shot off again. The first thing I noticed was the smell of smoke, and when I could see strait, I wish I hadn't. My small village was in flames, and I could hear the screams of people dieing. Trying my hardest, I could not move or even look away, and I stood there watching as all the people I know perished. "Why?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"We now know we have the right person, so this village is of no use." Tobi said, then he leaned towards my ear, "Do not worry I left a few live, and they knew you were the one who did this."

I stood there until the village was no more, and the tears did not stop even after the fires stopped.

**A/N: With that depressing scene I end this chapter. I know I suddenly dropped off the face of the planet, but I had college and work, and no time to even think of writing the chapter, so I apologize for making yall wait. I will try and get the next chapter written quick, but with my boredomness that might be a while. Also I will be moving after this semester is over, or during the summer, so yeah...Plz review! Until next chapter!**


	22. Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer – I own nothing besides my oc's, and the plot.

_Picking up the Pieces _

When I finally noticed my surroundings I was in my room with no clue to how much time has past by, but I did not care. I curled up in the corner on the bed and just stared off into space, the tears had stopped along time ago. You can never imagine the pain of losing people you are close with until it has actually happen.

Maybe it was all just a genjutsu that the Loli-bastard used to get me to think that I had no one left in this world.

**'It wasn't'**

And back down the hole of depression I went. I must have blacked out due to exhaustion, because the next thing I know Weasel is standing before me. We had another staring contest until he grabbed my arm and teleported us to the training ground. Without another word he unsheathed his short katana, and dashed at me. I blocked his attack only by reflexes, but he easily disarmed me and had me on the ground with the sword pressing on my neck.

"Do it. I'm better off dead anyway." My voice sounded dead, like how I felt.

I blinked, as I turned my head back towards Itachi. He backhanded me in the face, and for a second I thought I saw a look of disappoint.

"Everyone had something done horrible in their past, but only the weak has perished." He stood up, and took a few steps back, "Now get up and fight like the ninja you were trained to be."

Blinking once more my mind processed what he said, and in a weird way he was right. Naruto didn't give up even with the whole village hating him, Sasuke in his own sad way, kept living only because of his brother, and hell even Kakashi went on after his teammates and his sensei got killed.

I slowly got up, and released all of my emotions that I had held inside since I was forced to join this organization. Using all of my strength I attacked Itachi in every way possible, getting everything out. At the very end just when I was about to collapse from everything exhaustion I cut him in the arm, grant it was small, but I still drew blood.

Not two seconds later I was on the ground with my arms above my head and him sitting on my legs while his sword was at my throat again. A ghost of a smile hit my lips as I considered this a victory, I landed a hit and got the Weasel to go out of character. If I wasn't watching him I would have missed his slight nod, and then he just vanishes without a word. Fucking Uchiha's.

I got cleaned up, and went to the only place that the bastard hasn't taken away from me. Once I had reached the library I grabbed some books that I haven't read yet, and snuggled into my window seat that I had placed pillows and a blanket.

Halfway through a book about earth techniques my mind started to wonder, going through all of my memories of when my parents were alive. Why did they have to die? They were better than my birth parents. I sat up, only to double over in pain as my whole previous life flashed in my mind, and now I know everything.

Fuck.

My second thought was, shit I am one of those Mary Sue's in the fucking fanfiction stories that I have read. Without another thought I gathered what little darkness that was left in my mind, and surrounded all of my memories about this universe. I slumped back against the wall, and closed my eyes to go over the memories that I had just gained.

Moving to several different states because of my dad's job before finally staying in Texas, going to college and meeting my two best friends. Crap my best friends, are they worried sick, have I been gone long in that dimension? Wait, does time flow differently in there, or does it stay the same?

"You fucking suck." I muttered, getting a headache from the complex that is different dimensions. Then I smiled as I remembered something in particular, _'At least I became what I was nicknamed for'_. That's right my two nicknames at school were, Castiel, and Ninja, because I could appear and sneak up on anyone.

**'You finally done sulking?'**

I scoffed, _'This coming from the fox who is angry and sulking ever since his creator left him.' _All I got for a reply was a mental whack on the head. _'So what's the plan now?' _

**'Hell if I know, I'm not the one stuck in a different dimension.' **He retorted.

I growled, _'Fine, make me do all the work.'_

"You seem to be doing much better."

I quickly got into a defense position, a hand on my katana though not much help that would get me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about how you were doing." Tobi answered, though I could feel the smirk on his face.

_'Not here.' _I thought, as I stared at his chest not wanting to look into his eyes. This was the place I felt at ease, where I could forget I was a puppet to both Uchiha's, and now he was taking that away too.

"Which is better then when I left you the last time."

"When you have been forced into an evil organization you learn to handle things quickly."

"I recall you fought to get in here."

"I recall differently."

All of this was exchanged with a pleasant smile, a bit of sarcasm from me, and a lot of tension in the air. This would have been the perfect time to disappear from the face of this planet, but since he controlled the fucking bands I couldn't move a muscle.

"That could change."

Shit. _'Could he use the jutsu on me even if you are here?' _I asked, hoping to avoid that eye being used on me, knowing full well what the eye could do.

**'I do not know.'**

_'You're useless. Why couldn't I get your darker half.'_

**'Because the world hates you.' **

_'I hate you too.'_

"So that is who's helping you."

"I have someone who is helping me?" I asked, because it seems to me that all he does is be my sarcastic conscious buddy.

"Part of the great Kyuubi is in your mind." Tobi said with amusement.

I glared, "So what, are you going to extract the tiny part of him into the creepy ass statue?" It took me a second to realize what I had just said. Sigh, today is just not my day.

"I have let you learn a few things, but that was never on the list." He said, lifting my chin to look in my eyes. Thankfully he did not go into my mind again he just stared at me, though that's what I think he only did. "One way or another you are going to show me."

"Why don't you just kill me to save me the trouble of being tortured. I will not say anything." I retorted, suddenly having a burst of confidence to challenge him.

He chuckled, the noise gave me goosebumps, "I did not say anything about talking."

After that I saw his eye whirl, and the darkness overcame me within a second. This was the last time I talk without thinking, it's not good for my health.

**A/N – Yeah...so you know how I was bored, and without a job? Well a within a week I got a job, and was working full time, so I could barely write or do much of anything else. But now I have quit and trying to move to a place 2 hours from where I live, but first I'm job hunting up there. Blah. Anywho plz review! Until next chapter!**


End file.
